


Letters to Lovers

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: pansy and ron have words





	1. chapter 1 - September

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: No dark lord, no attraction to granger, inter house rivalries still in existence, Set in seventh year

 

Weasley,  
The school term has just started and already you are causing problems. I saw you staring at me in Transfiguration. Didn’t that bushy hair mudblood tell you that it’s rude to stare at ladies?  
Keep your eyes to yourself, or I’ll poke them out.  
P. Parkinson

Parkinson,  
Wow, not two weeks into school and you make assumptions. Well, if you must know I wasn’t looking at you. No, I wasn’t. I was looking at your tits. You really should be more guarded when you lean over your parchments you know.  
Oh and call Hermione that one more time and you won’t be able to sit down for a week.  
Weasley

Weasley,  
You pompous ass! How dare you look at me like that. Rest assured you will no more opportunities.  
And what’s up your ass about the beaver? Is she unwilling to give you a mudbath?  
Parkinson

Parkinson,  
I warned you.   
Weasley

Weasley,  
You son of a bitch! I know that was you in the library. Who else would risk Ms. Pince’s anger but sneaking up and spanking me. And you didn’t get away free you know, I saw that ginger hair as you ran off. Did you think you’d be able to do that without me seeing.   
This is not over Weasley. I’ll find a way to get even, you had no right to put your hands on me.  
Parkinson

Parkinson,  
Now, now, I thought you claimed to be a lady. Such language would surely not come from a lady right? Besides I did warn you didn’t I? Insults will only get you so far before you have to eat your words.  
So Lady Parkinson, do your worst. Although keep in mind that I enjoy a bit of witch handling.  
Weasley

Parkinson,  
What do you call that? Revenge? Tripping me in the great hall is not that big a deal. I’m not that noble and dignified that a tripping hex would ruffle my feathers or my character. I trip all the time and injure myself.  
Did you notice that nobody cared when it happened. Hell the Slytherin table wasn’t even paying attention.  
Weasley

Weasley,  
Just seeing you fall flat on your face was enough for me. I enjoy a simple revenge that I can smile at when I think about it, and you falling on the floor with your bag and parchments flying all over the place was hilarious.  
And I was paying attention from the Slytherin table. I’m the only one who needed to be paying attention.  
Parkinson

Parkinson,   
Simple revenge? Tripping is enough or you? You must have low standards if that’s all you need for revenge.   
Weasley

Weasley,   
Fuck off.  
Parkinson


	2. Chapter 2 - October

  
Author's notes: Pansy admits her problems  


* * *

Parkinson,   
What the fuck is the matter with you? For the past two weeks you have been jumping down everyone’s throat for no reason and you disappear the first chance you get.  
You didn’t even notice me looking at your tits again.  
Weasley

Weasley,  
Not that it’s any of your damn business, but my boyfriend chucked me. I’m sure you have a huge fucking smile on your face and it will be quite a laugh in Gryffindor tower. I can imagine the jokes now, but go ahead and throw them at me, because I don’t fucking care anymore, you can all kiss my ass.  
And quite looking at my tits, asshole.  
Parkinson

Parkinson,  
I’m sorry about the boyfriend. I haven’t told anyone so you can stop watching all of us to see if any Gryffindors will do anything. Yes, I saw the looks all day the past two days. I didn’t tell anybody so relax.   
I know I can be a prat sometimes but I don’t kick when people are down. Was he in Slytherin? Is that why you avoid everyone, because of his friends too? Was it really that bad?  
Look, we have potions together in two days, keep an eye on me before class, I think I might be able to cheer you up.  
Weasley

Weasley,  
I can’t believe you did that. Although I have to admit, seeing you running smack into the potions room door, then falling flat on your back was funny. It felt good to laugh again. Several Slytherins could see that you did it on purpose but they’re all speculating why you did it.  
Seeing as how you made a personal sacrifice of bodily harm for my sake (I still don’t understand why) then I suppose I can bring myself to answer some questions. No, he wasn’t in Slytherin and he doesn’t have friends here because Ian goes to Durmstrum. We got together at the start of the summer, when his family was visiting mine. We spent the whole summer together. I guess it was stupid to think we could keep at it during the school year.  
And yes it was that bad, because of how he broke it off. He sent me an owl saying a load of rubbish, but it was the bit about finding a girl at his school with a better background.  
So there you have it, my pathetic story. By the way, rumor has it that you pulled the potions door stunt to impress Granger.  
Parkinson

Parkinson,  
The thought of me and Hermione together is laughable. Between fourth and fifth year we talking about it over the summer, but it was just too awkward, I might have been trying to have a go with Ginny. Hermione is my best friend, nothing more.   
I’m glad you got a laugh from that. I remember you mentioning the satisfaction of seeing me fall on my face. I thought it would cheer you up and it seems to have worked.   
I don’t have a lot of love for anyone from Durmstrum. I’m sure Ian and Vicki can get cozy in their dorms.  
And if he can talk to you like that and claim background is the reason, then it will catch up to him in the end. If you don’t fancy someone and start something with them, it won’t take but a month to figure out she will make you want to hang yourself, then he’ll send you an owl apologizing like the most pathetic git. When he figures out she’s a complete bitch, he’ll realize what he had and how stupid it was to leave.  
Besides there’s plenty of top blokes here at Hogwarts.  
Weasley

Weasley,  
I don’t know who she is or what she’s like. He didn’t mention her in his letter by name or anything. I don’t know that I’d want to know anything about her anyway. If it comes back to bite him then good, he can deal with it.   
Whose Vicki?   
And yes I’m finding out there are some good guys here at Hogwarts.  
Parkinson


	3. chapter 3 - November

  
Author's notes: a request  


* * *

Weasley,  
You were right. I can’t believe it. I got an owl from Ian this morning. Apparently him and his girlfriend didn’t have much in common as they thought and they spilt up. It was a long letter saying how he was sorry for ending it.   
It actually seemed funny.  
I’m not sure why I’m sending this, I guess I just wanted to share a laugh with someone. You said that he would do this and it seems funny that you were right.   
Parkinson

Parkinson,  
I told you he would. Men like that take a lot for granted. He’s expecting an immediate response saying you’ll be his girlfriend again. Are you going to write back?  
Weasley

Weasley,   
I wrote back saying that I’ve had time to think and I thought his letter was right and the distance was too much to take. My studies take up far too much time and a summer romance really is just a summer romance. I told him we had careers to pursue and even then, it would be a few years before we could see each other. He made no mention moving to England and I have no intention of moving to Bulgaria.  
Do you think I did the right thing? Draco says Ian comes from a good family and I should consider him. Millicent says he’s a catch and I should write him an apologize. I spent most of the night alone in my room, with the bed curtains closed.   
I think I was right. He broke my heart and it hurt. I guess I just need someone to agree with me.  
Pansy

Pansy  
You did do the right thing. Don’t listen to what anyone else says. He would not have treated you with respect. Besides how could you have been satisfied with letters. You can’t hug owls or wait for weeks for comfort if you need it. What about when you need to hold someone or need a shoulder. You can’t get that from letters. You need someone you can see. Someone you can go to when things get tough, Ian can’t do that. And what kind of man leaves his girl for one with a better background. There will be another girl he thinks has a better background and then where will you be.   
You did the right thing Pansy, don’t doubt that.   
Ron

Ron  
You have no idea how nice it is to have someone understand how I feel. I knew Ian would never take me seriously. I realized that after he sent me the break up letter. He didn’t want me for me. I was a nice diversion for his summer.   
It didn’t stop the tears from coming when I got it. I guess that’s what my mother says is a growing experience.  
Pansy

Pansy,   
You’re welcome. I know about the growing experiences, my mother is always pointing them out. I’m sorry you cried. I wish I could have done something more for you, but I guess if all I can give you are letters then I’ll write them as long as you want them.   
Ron

Ron  
To be honest with you, I enjoy getting your letters. It’s refreshing writing to someone who doesn’t expect me to use my name or connections to get something. It is kind of funny that we live in the same castle, we have the same classes, and we only talk through letters.   
Oh, and thanks for defending me earlier. I appreciate it. I don’t know why Seamus chose me of all people. I know I used to cause problems, but I’ve grown up since then. I actually haven’t started anything with anyone this year. Even with you I didn’t start anything outright, I wrote you. He didn’t have to say what he said.  
Pansy

Pansy,   
You’re welcome. Don’t listen to Seamus, he’s just running his mouth. When the guys are around talking he says the daftest things. And he doesn’t think before he talks. I don’t believe him, you know, you’re not ugly.  
As long as you enjoy getting them then I’ll keep writing. Yeah, it’s funny that we write letters to each other from inside the same castle. Did you want to meet and talk?  
Ron


	4. chapter 4 - Early December

  
Author's notes: the first week  


* * *

Pansy,   
You didn’t answer my last letter. Did I overstep something I shouldn’t have? If you don’t want to meet that’s fine. I understand. If your upset, please let me know. It wasn’t my intention to make you mad at all.  
Ron

Ron,  
I’m not angry. I didn’t answer right away because I was nervous. I don’t think I’d know what to say. Writing a letter is one thing but meeting someone face to face is another. What would I say? At least in letters, you can’t see me blush or cover my eyes, and I have a chance to think before writing. Bravery isn’t exactly a Slytherin trait you know. I’m sorry I’m being a coward, but I guess I just don’t know how to handle embarrassment.  
Oh and thank you, for saying that you don’t agree with Seamus.  
Pansy

Pansy,  
Don’t think you’re being a coward. You’re not. If you’re not ready then don’t worry about it. I’m just as nervous. I can look at you anytime I want but I think if we were alone, face to face, I wouldn’t be able to say a word.  
I guess that doesn’t sound very brave of me either. Maybe we should just keep up with letters for now. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.  
Ron

Ron,  
Thank you for understanding. I really wouldn’t know how to act. I’m so used to just pretending you aren’t there like most Slytherins do in class, but I know I couldn’t do that. I was thinking, maybe it would help if we met for a reason, that way at least we’ll have an ice breaker.  
Or even over the holidays since I’m here. If you are going to stay then maybe we can meet up without a lot of people around.  
I laugh at myself trying to plan a meeting with someone I already know and see everyday. Do you laugh at me too? I wouldn’t blame you if you did.   
Oh and that was fabulous of you in defense today. You conjured a patronus quicker then anyone. I couldn’t see it too clearly. It looked like a dog from what I could see.   
Pansy

Pansy  
I don’t laugh at you. If you’re nervous about meeting, that’s alright. Besides I’ve been giving it some thought and I think I may have an idea. I’ll let you know soon.   
Thanks for the compliment. My patronus is actually a terrier. I was surprised that I managed to get it so quickly. Thanks for noticing.  
Yes, I’ll be here over the holidays. My parents are visiting my brother Charlie in Romania this year.  
I was wondering maybe, if I’m not being to forward, if you might give me a smile at dinner across the hall. I know it’s asking a lot but if you could I’d love it.  
Ron

Ron,   
What’s the idea? Do you think it will take the nerves away. I’m curious to see what you have in mind for that. If it has anything to do with your brother’s inventions, please check for curses.  
I saw you laughing when I was finally able to conjure my own patronus. I have no idea why it takes the form of a weasel. Any ideas?  
By the way, how did you like your smile?  
Pansy

Pansy,  
No it’s not a mistake, there should be a blank parchment with this. This is a way for us to talk as if we were face to face, without actually being face to face. I have the matching parchment and they work together. Whatever you write on yours will appear on mine, what I write on mine with show up on yours. This way we can talk without having to wait for letters to come back.  
I thought we might try tonight about nine o’ clock. I made sure this would be delivered with the morning post, so if nine is alright then give me a nod and I’ll talk to you tonight.  
Ron  
P.S. I love your smile


	5. chapter 5  the Parchment

  
Author's notes: ron's idea  


* * *

Pansy?

Ron?

Yes it’s me, I thought this might be a good idea.

It’s a great idea.

Still nervous?

A little.

Yeah me too. I saw the black owl again. Did Ian write?

Yes he did. He was actually confused.

Why?

He said I was so reluctant to end things, and I was very happy when we were together, he didn’t understand why I wouldn’t want to try again. 

Typical thick git. He thinks he’s such a catch the you’ll jump at the chance to take him back. Did you write back?

Not yet?

Are you going to?

Do you think I should?

It’s not my call but I think one last letter might be called for. Just to tell him that you’ve moved on and what he said was right when he mentioned that the distance would be too much. And studies are taking up a lot of time. 

Do you think he’d believe it?

Maybe if you let slip that you’d return anymore owls.

I guess. I won’t send it for a few days.

Good idea.

So what do we talk about now, Ron. 

Well actually…..

Yes?

I spoke with Professor Lupin about your patronus.

And?

He told me that a paronus shape usually has something to so with the memory used. 

It does?

Yeah, like Harry’s is a stag. He used a memory of his father, and his father’s animagus form is a stag, so that’s the form it took. What memory did you use?  
Pansy, are you still there?

Yes I’m here?

Did I go too far?

No I suppose I’m a little embarrassed. 

You don’t have to tell me.

I used you.

Me? What do you mean?

When you ran into a potions door. You told me that you did it for me. It made me feel special when I was so depressed. I used that memory.

Really?

Yes really, are you mad?

No, you should see me now, I’m blushing and grinning like a fool.

You just made me laugh.

Good, I like your laugh.

When have you heard it?

That same day and the door incident. 

But everyone was laughing.

I know but I was only listening for yours.

You were?

Yes.

I’m not sure what to say to that?

You don’t have to say anything.

Why are you doing this?

Doing what?

Trying to make me laugh? Buying this so we could talk? Defending me when someone says something?

Don’t you think you deserve it? I do.

But why?  
Ron are you there?

I’m here.

You didn’t say anything?

I know.

Are you going to tell me?

Not right now.

Why not?

I’m getting tired and I don’t want to botch it up. Maybe we should go to bed now.

Alright.

Goodnight Pansy, all you have to do is roll up the parchment and it will clear. We can use it as many times as we want. 

Alright, goodnight Ron.


	6. chapter 6 - During class

  
Author's notes: arranging a meeting  


* * *

Ron?

I thought I recognized the parchment you pulled out.

Your watching me? Shouldn’t you be taking notes?

Hermione lets me copy her notes. What about you, you’re not taking notes either.

Draco lets me copy his. I thought we might talk. Professor Binns never pays attention to us anyway.

Alright, what’s on your mind.

First off why are you watching me?

I was trying to get another look at your tits.

RON!

Well you asked. No, actually I just like looking at you. 

You do?

Yes, your very pretty?

You’re making me blush.

Am I? I’m behind you so I can’t see.

Yes I’m used to compliments but not genuine compliments.

Genuine? Didn’t Ian compliment you.

He used phrases like ‘hot’ or ‘dead sexy’ or ‘fucking gorgeous’. That last one was his favorite.

That makes it seem like all he’s interested in is your body. 

I think that’s all he was interested in.

Really? Then he deserves that thing he ended up with. I saw you trying to hide that giggle.

Did anyone else see?

No, I think your safe.

Ron, can I ask you something?

Of course.

Shit! I didn’t realize class was almost over. Tonight?

Yeah.

**Later that night**  
Ron?

I’m here. 

What happened at dinner?

Seamus made another stupid comment but this time my sister overheard and took him to task. 

What did he say this time?

He said if you act like sex is the farthest thing from your mind then girls will think you aren’t interested and offer you pussy to prove that she can still turn on a bloke on.

What the fuck?

That’s what my sister said. She told the whole girls dormitory and they’ve all been giving him dirty looks. 

The rest of the year will be very lonely for him.

My sister told Luna Lovegood, who told all of Ravenclaw and Hermione let it slip to Susan Bones, so Hufflepuff knows too.

Well, I’m going to joke around about it in the common room and spread it around Slytherin.

Bloody hell, he’ll have every girl in the school out for blood.

Yeah well you might want to clue him in as to what really happens when you act like sex if the farthest thing on your mind.

And that is?

We think your queer and move on to someone else. 

Damn!

That’s not the worst part.

There’s a worse part?

If she thinks you’re a nice bloke she may pass your name to a guy she thinks you’ll like.

Really? In that case I’m not saying shit to Seamus. It would teach him a lesson.

I don’t think he’d learn it, he’d just think he’s irresistible to both sexes.

I think your right. Anyway, in History of Magic you said you wanted to ask me something.

It’s sort of personal.

Go on then. 

You won’t be mad?

No, go on.

Are you a virgin?

No. Do you think badly of me now?

Of course not. Would you think badly of me?

Not in the least.

I’m glad. Can I ask who it was?

Lavender brown. You?

Ian.

Was it any good?

It was pleasant, but I don’t think I ..well you know.

Came?

Yeah.

If you don’t know then chances are you haven’t.

I figured as much. It’s a good thing you can’t see me because I’m bright red.

Well, that’s why I bought these, so we could get comfortable with each other. 

I know. So was it good with Lavender?

It was alright.

Just alright?

To be honest I think she was just going through the motions, like it was expected of her or something.

Did it matter? Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like it sounded.

It’s ok, really, I think I knew what you meant.

Ok, I was getting worried.

Don’t be. Yes it mattered to me at least. I know a lot of guys can do it with anyone, but I want a girl who wants me back. I want her to feel something for me also, does that make sense?

It does, I know what you mean. 

Hey Pansy, everyone will be leaving for the holidays soon.

I know. I’m the only one in my year staying in Slytherin.

Do you want to meet up? 

Yes I do. I guess the nerves aren’t going to go away completely are they?

Maybe once we talk it will be better. 

You’re not nervous?

I am a little. But I still want to talk. 

Why does it mean that much?

Truthfully?

Yes.

I’ve been dying to hug you. 

Really?

Yes. Would you let me?

Yes.

When and where should we meet?

After breakfast tomorrow, everyone will have left by then.

Where?

The Astronomy Tower. No one goes up there.

Alright, then I’ll see you tomorrow.

Alright. Goodnight Ron.

Goodnight Pansy.


	7. chapter 7 - The Tower

  
Author's notes: they finally meet  


* * *

Pansy paced back and forth in the tower. She was beyond nervous now. Ron always spoke to her with respect. Even the last time they spoke with the parchment he said he only wanted to hug her. He wasn’t graphic like the guys in Slytherin who said they dreamed of fucking her.

What would he do when he arrived? Would he even show up? Would he hug her right away? She thought of what she would do when he asked for his hug. She smiled to herself at the thought of Ron hugging her. 

“Pansy?” She spun around and saw Ron standing there. He was so handsome when she smiled. His eyes were warm and inviting. When she smiled back he took a step forward. “You look lovely today.”

“Thank you.” She said, looking about. When she looked back at him he was watching her still. He had a peaceful look as he watched her. He was looking at her face and nothing else. No ogling. No leering looks or smirks. “Oh hell.” She said and launched herself forward. 

Ron opened his arms as she came forward, folding them around her. Neither said anything for a moment. Their cheeks rested against each other and breathing echoed in their ears. Both had their eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of an embrace given with innocent intentions. 

“You feel as wonderful as I dreamed you would.” He whispered in her ear hugging her closer. They were pressed against each other. His thighs were firm, and she thanked Quidditch for strengthening his legs. His chest was firm and his arms were strong and held her securely. She didn’t think she’d ever been held like this.

Ron was holding a treasure in his arms and he didn’t want to ever let her go. He had thought many times of what he would do when he finally met her, but when she threw herself into his arms, all thought flew out the window and all he knew was he had to hold her as long as he could. 

Pansy gave in to temptation and brushed a kiss on Ron’s cheek. He let out a breathe and hugged her tighter. She felt his hands come up and weave in her hair. She let her head fall back into his hold. Then she felt it. A kiss, light as air on her lips. 

Ron’s lips lit her on fire. He tried nothing, just a kiss, then hugged her again. No more then a few minutes passed and Pansy turned her head. Neither released their hold but they faced each other and stared. Pansy looked in his blue eyes, feeling herself drawing on his courage. She titled her head just a little. When she saw him do the same she raised her lips ad kissed him again. 

Their lips moved slowly, getting the feel of the other. Ron’s lips were soft and sweet. She patted her lips and their tongues met. She gasped into his mouth. He gave into the passion he felt, and cupping the back of her neck, kissed her into breathlessness. 

They moved in sync, knowing how the other would move, knowing what the other wanted. After a few moments, they broke apart. Panting. Without letting go of her they moved to a bench and sat down. 

Sitting on Ron’s lap was delightful. She loved the feel of his arms around her waist, keeping her in place. Ron himself was reveling the feel of her in his arms. They sat in silence for a few moment. “I wish we could do this everyday.” She said softly. 

“So do I.” She dropped her head for a moment. Ron could if he wanted to, no one would say anything to him. Pansy on the other hand would have to deal with the backlash of Slytherin house in a cruel way. They would not let her rest and would say the most horrible things. Ron was from a rival house and had no connections or money. 

“I’m sorry Ron.” She whispered. She felt his fingertips under her chin. 

“Don’t apologize for them. I understand. Besides it wouldn’t be fair to ask you to suffer them for my sake. I wouldn’t ask that of you.” She felt her tears well up. Was this what if felt like to have real feelings for someone? She leaned in and kissed him gently. This was a real man. One who took her feelings into consideration. 

She loved how his thumb brushed her cheek while they kissed. He was so tender with her and was not demanding at all. Pansy knew she could say what she wished.

“Will you talk to me tonight?” She asked. She didn’t have to mention the parchments, he would know. 

“I’ll talk to you anytime you wish.” He said. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They gave themselves into a wonderful snog, until they heard the flapping of wings. They broke apart and looked to the sound. 

The infamous black owl had landed a few feet from them. Ron looked to Pansy. She didn’t really want to answer it but the bird was waiting patiently and wouldn’t leave until relieved of it’s burden. Ron said nothing. It was her decision. 

She held out an arm and the bird flew up and landed on it. She took the letter and let the owl fly off, but it only landed on the floor again. “It looks like your supposed to rely to it.” Ron said. 

“That may or may not happen.” She opened the letter and read it out aloud. 

Pansy,   
I know you must be angry with me for how I tried to end things and no doubt, that is why you have rejected me in your last letter. I know that ladies can be sensitive about some things and it was rude of me to not take that into account. For this I apologize. I will give you time to think, all the time you want. For now, send me a reply that you have received my letter and I will wait patiently.   
I know what I said was cruel, and please believe me now, that I was hasty in trying to make you see my way. For this also I apologize. I have been thinking of the life we can have after we have finished with studies. There is a very good company I will be joining after I finish school. Bulgaria is a beautiful place and I know you will love it here.   
I will leave you with holiday wishes and will stay anxious for your reply.  
Ever yours   
Ian Diemnivuk

“How the hell do you pronounce that name again?” Ron asked. Pansy let out a few giggles. 

“DIM- MIN- YEE-VOK.” She said, folding the letter back up. The bird waited where it was. 

“That guy isn’t going anywhere until you send answer to “dim as fuck.” Pansy let out another laugh. When she stopped she looked back at him. He was watching her, smiling. “I love your laugh.” He told her. 

She took the letter, ripped it in half and then in half again. She transfigured a twig into an envelope and sealed the torn pieces inside, then sent it off with the owl. “I think he’ll understand now, don’t you.”

“Yes I do.” He kissed her again. They stayed in the astronomy tower until lunch. “You go first. I’ll talk to you tonight. I can’t wait.” He gave her a last kiss and she left the tower, with a spring in her step. 

She practically skipped down to the Slytherin common room and into her dorms. Ron however waited a few moments, remembering the feel of her in his arms. He smelled his cloak and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He walked back to Gryffindor tower, anxious for the evening to come. 

During lunch, Ron kept an eye on Pansy. Everyone was seated at the center tables, since there were only a few students staying. Ron had a perfect view of her through the meal. She knew he was watching. She was giving him glances as well. She was the loveliest lady in the school, and she was just kissing him a moment ago. 

Ron stayed in his dorm for most of the day. He wanted to go to her and hold her and hug her like he did, but he couldn’t. He kept to himself in the common room by the fire. 

When evening came, he went to his dorm and fetched his parchment and settled himself in front of the fire.


	8. chapter 8 - More Parchment

  
Author's notes: talking that night  


* * *

Ron?

I’m here.

I didn’t see you anywhere after lunch. I thought I made you mad. 

You didn’t. I could never be mad at you. It was just hard to hold you and then pretend I don’t feel anything. I will find a way to deal with it don’t worry. How are you?

I’m good. I’m glad we met. 

So am I. It will hold me until we can meet again. 

When do you think that will be?

I don’t know, but we’ll figure something out. I promise. Pansy?

Yes?

You know I feel strongly about you, don’t you?

Yes, I could feel it in the tower. I don’t know what it is, but I knew you felt something.

How do you feel about me?

I don’t know Ron. Does that sound bad?

No, it doesn’t. I prefer hearing that you don’t know rather than something that isn’t true. 

I enjoyed getting letters. I appreciated how you tried to make me feel better. I like talking to you, and I loved how we spent our time in the tower.

And?

I look forward to when we can meet again. 

So do I. I want to kiss you again.

I want that too. It was nice wasn’t it?

You have no idea how it felt to hold you in my arms. 

I know how I felt.

How did you feel?

Like a lady.

You are a lady. A beautiful lady.

I felt beautiful. I’ve never been kissed like that before.

Really?

Really. It didn’t…I mean, you ….

It’s alright, just say what you feel. 

I didn’t seem like you were kissing me to try and have sex. It was like you just wanted to kiss me. I didn’t feel pressure to be anything else. 

I’d never ask you to do anything you weren’t ready for. I wouldn’t treat you like that.

Ron, can I ask you something personal? Without thinking I’m suggesting anything?

Of course. This is just talking. I won’t think your asking for anything.

Have you thought about us together?

You mean like us dating? Or do you mean us sleeping together?

Both.

I’ve thought about us dating. I think about it all the time. There is nothing I’d want more than to have you as mine. I know I’m not in the same league as your status, but I know what kind of man I am. I know what I can offer. 

And the other part?

Yes. I think about it all the time. Even more today since the tower.

You liked it?

Oh yes, I loved it. Kissing you was amazing. You taste so sweet.

I’m blushing.

I wish I could see it. Have you thought about us together? 

Yes. I thought about the hard time Slytherins would give you. I’ve thought about the things they would say. 

I don’t care what people say about me.

I know. I guess I would feel bad if they said something to you just because of me. 

Don’t worry and don’t feel bad. 

I miss you already Ron.

I miss you too.  
We’ll meet soon. I think I may already have a way.

How?

I’ll let you know tomorrow. I’ll be dreaming of you tonight.

I’ll be dreaming of you too. “kiss”

Thank you “kiss” Goodnight Pansy.

Goodnight Ron.


	9. chapter 9 - The Room

  
Author's notes: intimacy  


* * *

Pansy?

Ron? What’s going on? I saw you running through the halls earlier with a huge smile on your face. 

Meet me.

Where?

Go to the lower level corridor that overlooks the greenhouses. I’ll meet you there. Try and stay hidden. Leave now.

Ok. I’m leaving. 

 

Ron watched from behind his hiding pace, as Pansy approached. She tucked herself behind a statue and looked around. She smiled when she caught sight of him behind a tapestry. He motioned for her to stay where she was as he paced, bringing about a huge door. She quickly ran into the room when he opened the door. 

It was a small common room. It have a loveseat in front of a fire. Cozy and intimate, just like they wanted. They sat down relaxing in the chair. Pansy tucked herself into Ron’s arm. His fingers brushed her shoulder, while he held her hand. 

“Ron,” she said, “when I asked you why you were doing what you were doing, you said I deserved it.” He nodded. “When I asked you why you thought I deserved it, you said you weren’t going to tell me just yet.” Again he nodded. “Will you tell me now?”

He thought for a moment. “Because I like you.” It was all he said.

“How much?” She asked. 

Ron pulled her closer kissing her with a passion that took her breathe away. She rested her hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat as fast as hers. He pulled away and looked at her. “That much.”

She looked to the fire and then back to him. “Ron….”

“What is it?” He whispered.

“I feel weird.” She said, unsure of how to say what she was feeling.

“Look, if you want to leave, it’s ok. I would never…..” She stopped him.

“No, it’s not that,” She held on to arms, “when it was Ian, I didn’t feel this way.” Ron’s heart beat faster. “I feel different with you.” She looked in his eyes. He was studying her, listening to her every word. 

“Listen Pansy, I care a lot about you, and I like you, don’t be afraid to tell me anything.”

“I know that my body wants something, I can feel it, but I don’t know.” She said. Her face was bright red at admitting this to him face to face.

“If you’re not ready, that’s ok, I understand.” He hadn’t released her. His arm was still around her, and he still held her hand, brushing his thumb across her fingertips.

“Ron….” Her eyes caught something off to the side and she blushed. Ron looked back and saw that a huge bed had appeared. “When did that get here?” She asked. 

“I guess when your body started to need it.” He looked back at her. “Or when mine did.” She looked down at his lap and saw his jeans straining against the evidence.

Unsure of how to react, she raised her lips for a kiss. They gave in to their bodies and kissed. Pansy pulled him closer. Ron was a gifted kisser. He set her on fire. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. “Would you let me do something for you?”

“What?” She asked nervously.

“Not that,” he said when he saw her face, “I want to make you feel good. All you have to do is enjoy it.” She thought for a moment then nodded. 

Ron took her hand and together they walked over to the bed. She was nervous but not afraid. If she told Ron to stop, then he would. She relaxed on her back as Ron reached under her skirt and gently pulled down her knickers. Her heart sped up. Ian had been a little rough with her. Would Ron be rough also? 

Her eyes flew open when he leaned down. “Wait….Ron…what… are you doing?” She rose on her elbows and back up a little. Ron crawled over to her and kissed her. 

“Pansy, I’ll stop if you really want me to, but please, I want to do this for you. I promise to stop if you don’t like it.” He kissed her gently. “Please let me do this for you.” 

She relaxed again as Ron slid down her body. He parted her thighs and let her settle them so she was comfortable. Ron looked down at the most inviting sight he had ever seen. She had trimmed down very short, but the black curls were still there. Her lips were practically bare. He ran the flat of his tongue over her entrance. 

Pansy let out a sigh and he smelt a flash of arousal. The scent was pure lust, and he breathed it in. She smelled wonderful. He slowly pushed his tongue into her, tasting her juice. She was delicious, the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. 

Ron hadn’t done this with Lavender or with anyone else for this matter. He had no desire to, and Lavender never mentioned it. But Pansy was different. He wanted to be the one to drive her mental. He wanted to do this, not because he had a yearning to taste her, but because he wanted to make her feel good.

As he kept his licks slow and drawn, he watched her body. She was breathing hard, her chest was rising and falling. He wanted to see her breasts but there would be time for that later. She had agreed to this and nothing more. 

Her hands were gripping the waist of her skirt. He also noticed her feet kept shifting about. He thought he saw her knees drop a little farther. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. She had the smoothest skin he’d ever touched. 

He drank in the taste of her, getting intoxicated on her juice. He could tell she was enjoying it. When she enjoyed his kisses, she had a tendency to let out sighs into his mouth. This time he could hear her sighs and they were music to him.

He reached up and ran his fingertip over her slit. Raising his lips, he decided to check on her. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. He didn’t want to stop, but if she was uncomfortable he would. 

“Stop and I’ll kill you Weasley.” She said. Ron smiled and dropped back down. He knew what she needed. He had felt it many times on Lavender, and it drove her nuts, so he knew if it was his tongue, it should feel great. 

He raised his aim and licked around looking for it. He knew where it was with his fingers, but from this angle he was searching blind. He kept his ears open for her reaction. 

Her breath was quick and when he flicked her clit, it came in sharp gasps and when she exhaled she let out a quietest moan with it. Ron felt his own heart speeding up. Those noises were for him. 

He ran his tongue like mad over her clit, watching her body as it moved. Her hands had moved to her sides, griping the blanket at her sides. Her chest was heaving, and he could tell she was close. He kept up the rapid flicks from his tongue, holding her thighs. 

She began to tremble. She felt something in her stomach building up. “Ron….I think....you should stop…… I…”

He kept up his movements. He wanted to send her other the edge, he wanted to give her what she hadn’t felt yet. He reached a hand up and rested it over her chest. He could feel her heart pounding under his palm. 

She was lifting her hips into his mouth. He knew she hadn’t a clue she was doing it. He felt a surge through his body as he brought out her instincts. Her hand covered his and gripped tight. He wove his fingers in hers and held her grip as she cried out again. 

“Ron…I …..Ron…..” She squeezed down on his hand and her hips arched while her legs fell apart as far as they could. She began shaking under him and shrieked out. 

Ron felt the heat flow from her pussy. He drank it down and breathed it in, pride surging in his chest that he had pleased her. He waited until the tremors had stopped and climbed up her body, resting beside her. He eased her legs back together and straightened her skirt over her thighs. He leaned on an elbow and looked down at her. 

Her head rested close to his arm, her face turned toward him as her breathing came back to normal. He held her hand as it rested on her stomach. Her grip was loose now but she still held him. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He whispered. She gave a blush and bit her lip nodding. “I’m glad.” He rested his head on his arm, keeping his face close to hers. She could smell her release on him, but it didn’t repulse her. If anything it turned her on to know that she was all over him.

She had no idea her body could feel like that. She cuddled close to Ron and let him hold her. “Ron, do you want me……”

“No,” he cut her off, “this was for you.” She smiled and cuddled into him. Ron was amazing, and she was glad he liked her.

 

Pansy walked down Hogsmeade, wondering what to get Ron for Christmas. She had decided to take advantage of the last trip before the holiday to try and get him something, but she was at a loss. 

Spotting Ginny and Hermione, she ducked into a corner. Blast her luck they stopped for a moment, and Pansy was stuck listening.

“Did you get everything Gin?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I got Harry this wonderful set of cufflinks with snitches on it.” Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know what you get Ron. You’re his sister what would he like?” Pansy leaned closer, raising her eyebrows.

Ginny gave out a laugh. “If you can combine, food, sex and the Chudley Cannons, he’ll love you.” The girls laughed and then decided to head off for tea.

Pansy thought about what she had heard. Food, sex and The Cannons. How n earth…… Her eyebrows lifted and she smiled. She had it!


	10. chapter 10 - Ron's Gift

  
Author's notes: pansy finds the perfect gift  


* * *

Pansy giggled to herself as she danced around her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a thong that she transfigured Cannons orange. Her bra was a new push up, that matched the thong with the Cannons logo. Under the bra, two Cannons stickers covered her nipples.

Her make up was over the top, and overly dramatic, but it was sexy. She had painted Quidditch hoops along her legs and a golden snitch on her stomach. A broomstick with flaming bristles decorated her back. Smiling to her reflection, she walked over to her bed. She had decorated her bed with various finger foods. Nothing with sauce because she had a plan. 

Taking her camera she muttered a charm and it hovered at the front of the bed. She jumped in and struck a sexy pose. The camera clicked. She turned her back and arched her ass toward the camera. When the click went off she turned around. Taking a banana she took the tip in her mouth and smiled at the camera. Click. 

After about ten pictures of her sucking on various food, several of which were Ron’s favorites, she took the bra off and several more were taken with her strategically placed stickers. Soon she had fifty photos of herself. 

As she sat in her dorm room, magically developing pictures, she thought about how she would display them. She couldn’t just give him a stack of pictures, even though she knew he’d love it. She needed something that looked typical for him to have. Something that wouldn’t draw attention. 

She thought about what he usually had with him. His book bag and parchments, but he never dragged them around all the time, so she couldn’t disguise it as a notepad. She constantly saw him with chocolate frog cards, but she wasn’t so sure about putting the pictures on cards. 

His magazines! He always had Quidditch magazines with him, always reading them, no one would think any different! She’d make him a magazine full of her photos! Grabbing her parchment she began to make notes. 

 

Ron sat on his bed. In his hand he held a box from the jewelry store. He had gotten Pansy a necklace, with an R and a P entwined, carved on a heart, suspended by a long silver chain. 

He hoped she liked it. They had plans to meet in the room of requirement on Christmas eve tomorrow night. There was a party on Christmas day for the students who remained, so to be alone they chose eve to give gifts. He hoped she liked it. He didn’t know too much about what she liked, he was going on instinct and went for jewelry. He hoped it didn’t backfire on him. 

When it came to girls gifts, Ron’s had always done well with jewelry. But then again his mother his friends and sister had enjoyed jewelry. With Hermione one could never go wrong with books. His sister liked clothes, but Pansy was different, he wanted something special. 

He had the initials put there for her. It took an extra day, but that made it significant for Pansy. He wanted to show her how he wanted to continue and how serious he was. He smiled as he thought of their last time together. She had offered to reciprocate the oral he gave her, and he wanted to let her, but he didn’t want her to do it because she felt she had to. 

He wanted her to feel the same as he did. He reclined on his bed and looked down at his strained jeans. ‘Calm down boy, it will happen when it happens.”

 

Pansy looked down at her creation and clapped with a giggle. She had created a men’s magazine, with her pictures on every page in a typical layout. It was perfect. It combined the Cannons, food and sex. She even added articles about herself. They let him know about her and how she found him sexy. She even added a few of her fantasies.

She wondered for a moment how he would react. She would find out tomorrow night. Or would she? 

No. She wouldn’t. She reached for her bag and packaged it like a normal mail order magazine. He would get it tomorrow at breakfast. She placed a quick note on it, getting it ready for delivery.

 

The next morning at breakfast, she sat across from him the combined table, reading a book, giving him an eyebrow every now and then. With few students staying behind for the holiday, the staff had everyone sit at one table. Ron could tell she was up to something and gave her inquisitive looks. She responded by turning the pages of her book and raising her eyebrows every now and then. 

He suspected he had to wait until tonight. As he went back to his eggs and toast, the mail was delivered. He opened up his usual Quidditch magazine and leafed through it, until he noticed Pansy eyeing him behind her book. 

He frowned and looked at the table. Everyone was busy with their mail and talking. No one noticed the two at the end. He looked at her again and raised an eyebrow in question. She glanced at his other package and then back at him. He picked it up and took off the note. 

“I hope you like it. Happy Christmas. P  
p.s. open it carefully”

He looked up at her and grinned. She turned her page and kept her eyes on his, blushing bright red. He took off the paper slowly, glancing inside. When he got one look at the contents, his eyes shot open and he looked at her. She bit her lip with a smile. 

His shock turned into a grin and he looked at her. She was smiling at him, biting her fingertip. Making sure the packaging hid the ‘gift’, he leafed through it, feeling his blood pressure rise. 

Pansy felt her insides heat up. His face was of map of interest. Every know and then he would look up at her. His face remained still, but she saw the pleasure on it. His eyes moved about the pages. 

His eyes met hers then dropped a little. She moved the book aside just a little and thrust her chest out. He inhaled deeply and swallowed with great effort.

Taking a quill, she scribbled a note on the parchment she was using for a bookmark. Leaving the note beside her plate, she got up and left, giving him a wink as she left the table. 

Before anyone could see, he snatched up the note and looked at it. 

“Parchment 15 minutes”

He finished his breakfast and went to the Gryffindor tower. “Hey Ron, where are you going? We’re going outside to build the Weasley snowman.” Ginny told him.

He held up his Quidditch magazine and everyone nodded going back to their plates. Whenever a new magazine showed up Ron entered his own world. He ran to his room and pulled out the parchment. 

Ron?

Merlin woman you’re beautiful. 

So you liked it?

I loved it. My gods I’m going to be wanking off in a moment or two.

Will you really?

Oh yes, I will. You are so sexy. I love it. I love your stickers too. “wink”

I thought you might like those?

How did you come up with this?

You really want to know?

Yes?

Well at the Hogsmeade trip I overheard your sister and Granger talking. 

About what?

What to get you. Your sister made a joke abut combining food, sex, and quiddtch to come up with something you would like. That’s my combination.

Wow! I like this combination of yours.

Do you have a favorite picture?

Well I plan to go through them one by one very carefully, but I love the centerfold. That’s a hot one. 

Yeah?

Yes, and I love the one with the sausage. I’m never going to look at breakfast the same again. 

I thought you might like that one. 

I won’t look at dinner the same again either, my gods what you can do with a chicken breast.

I didn’t know if that one would come out right.

They all came out perfectly. You’re really beautiful.

I thought you might like to see me. After all in the room, you didn’t see too much of me, well I mean other than….. you know. 

Yeah I know. Although that was beautiful too. 

Thank you. I’m blushing right now.

Are you? Your cute when you blush. 

Can I ask you something Ron?

Of course you can?

Why didn’t you want me to return the favor the other day?

Because it wasn’t a favor. I wanted to do that for you. And to you actually. I wanted to make you feel wonderful. I wasn’t doing it to get something in return. Anything I do for you and to you is because I want to do it. I would never do something just to get it in return. 

I believe you. I made the magazine because I wanted to give you something special. 

It is special. I love it. You are so beautiful, Pansy. I can’t wait to see it in person, but this will hold me until then. 

Ron, I’ve been thinking.

About what?

Us.

Ok, and what thoughts have you had about us?

I was thinking that tonight in the room, we might be able to do a little more. 

Ok.

I haven’t told you what I want though.

It doesn’t matter, if you want to do something I’ll do it. 

Just like that?

Just like that. I’ll do it. 

I want to have sex. 

I’ll do it.

I’m laughing so hard right now.

I can imagine. Is that what you really want?

Yes it is. 

Ok I’ll do it. I think it will be good. 

I know it will Ron. I have to go to the common room now. I’ll see you tonight. 

I’ll see you tonight Pansy.


	11. chapter 11 - gettin ready

  
Author's notes: a talk with her head of house  


* * *

Pansy felt her nerves running wild all day. Professor Snape always had a little gathering in the common room for students who had to stay during the holidays, even getting them a gift to make them feel better. Slytherin house was the only house that saw this side of him.

Pansy was relaxing in an armchair, thinking about the forthcoming evening. She was nervous, but more excited. She wanted him. She really wanted him. She wondered what would happen if her housemates found out about him. A Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor. 

She had never heard of it before. Even if it did happen, the two involved would have kept it a secret. She wondered how long her and Ron could keep this a secret. 

She wondered if she even wanted to keep Ron a secret. Her parents made it clear that she was expected to move out on her own as soon as possible. They wanted her to start a life and not be stuck at home. If she was on her own, she could see who she wanted to see. 

Then she thought about having to wait until they finished school. That was several months away. Could she handle waiting that long? She was surrounded by couples day in and day out. She saw them walking hand in hand and snogging in all the corners.

She wanted Ron’s comfort through the day, his kisses at night. She wanted to hold his hand on the weekends. Would the school give him problems? Would her housemates make things difficult for her and him? Would Ron feel the same way she did?

“Must be quite a thought for such concentration.” Pansy looked up and smiled at her Head of House.

“Something like that Professor.” She said as he watched Professor Snape take a seat in the armchair across from her. 

“So what causes such intense thought?” He took a sip of his hot chocolate. Slytherin was also the house who knew of Professor Snape’s fixation with all things chocolate. 

“I wouldn’t want to bore you.” She said.

“Come now Miss Parkinson, I’m your head of house. It’s my job to see to your welfare. Now what is it?” He told her. 

Pansy looked at her Professor and smiled. “Well, I’m interested in someone sir.” He nodded. 

“And there is a problem I take it?”

“He’s in Gryffindor sir.” She said quietly. She waited for the questions to begin, the guilt, the strange looks. 

“And the possible repercussions of your fellow Slytherins makes you uneasy about making it public.” He finished for her.

“In a sense sir, yes. You’re not angry?” She asked. 

“Why would I be angry?” 

“Well Gryffindor and Slytherin sir.” She prompted.

“Do you need approval to see someone socially?”

“No, I guess not, my main concern would be what they would do to him. You know some people here can be pretty vindictive at times.” She admitted. 

“Especially with Mr. Malfoy leading the pack. Is he willing to deal with the repercussions?” Snape asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure he would be. He’s a Gryffindor after all, you know bravery and courage.” 

“Disgusting isn’t it.” He said taking a drink. She had to laugh at him. “I think you should ask him. Braving them might be easier together.” 

“How do you know so much about it Professor?” She asked, suddenly comfortable with such a personal conversation with her Professor. 

“When I was a student my best friend was a Gryffindor. Not a girlfriend, but my best friend. Most of the issues we had to deal with were from her own housemates and ironically enough, her closest friends. Slytherin house never really commented on it, aside from Lucius Malfoy. If she and I could deal with it, and we were only friends mind you, then I’m sure you and this young man can deal with it as well.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She grinned. “So who was she Professor?” She asked feeling bold. 

“Who’s your young man?” He returned with an arched eyebrow.

“I’ll tell if you tell.” She offered. 

“Lily Evans, before she became Lily Potter.” He said. 

“Ron Weasley.” Pansy said back. There was silence for a moment.

“There something about ginger hair that’s comforting, isn’t there Miss Parkinson.” He asked, leaning back in his chair. Pansy let out a laugh. The sense of humor was another trait he showed only to Slytherin house. 

 

Ron took extra care with getting ready. He made sure to use his new cologne, and dressed comfortably. He wondered if wearing clothes that were easy to get out of was a little too much. Then he brushed it off as nothing. He put his gift for her in his pocket, and looked in the mirror. 

His appearance was no different then any other time he had seen her. She didn’t care about him dressing up, she never did. He let out a sigh. He was worried tonight. What if he did something she didn’t like? What if he didn’t live up to her expectations? What if he didn’t measure up?

Oh great Merlin, he was having performance anxiety. He had to snap out of it. Performance anxiety caused excess tension and that led to problems in his performance when it came down to giving his performance. Gods, he had to stop thinking like this. He had a woman to get to. With a determined look in the mirror, he left Gryffindor tower.

 

Pansy looked in her own mirror, critiquing her appearance. She was being stupid. Ron liked her no matter what she wore. The dress she chose had a simple tie in the back. A pull would let it fall to the floor. She wondered if it was too much, then shook her head. Ron wouldn’t care. 

She wondered if he was expecting her to be a certain way. No, Ron always liked her to be herself. Didn’t he? What if she did something stupid? What if she made a fool of herself? That was mental, Ron said he wanted her the way she was.

It was going to be great. It was going to be wonderful. Ron cared about her. He would make sure she felt good. She would make sure he felt good. They would be great with each other. She knew they would. 

She took one last look in the mirror. It was time to go to her man. She blew a kiss to the mirror and left the dungeons.


	12. chapter 12 - Christmas Eve

  
Author's notes: more intimacy  


* * *

Ron stayed behind the tapestry waiting. He saw her approaching and quickly brought about the door to the Room of Requirement. By the time she had reached him, he was holding it open for her. When she was inside he slammed the door shut and they were closed off to the world.

Inside, a huge bed dominated the bedroom that appeared. It was massive, covered with a huge thick duvet and several pillows. The room was lit by the roaring fireplace. There was a table off to the side with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked. She nodded and he poured them each glasses. “Sit down, I have your present.” He pulled out a chair for her and sat down, pulling his own chair close to her. His long legs stretched out on either side of her. He smelled wonderful. The cologne he had on was intoxicating.

He pulled out a box from his pocket. “Happy Christmas.” He said handing it to her.

“Thank you.” She took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver heart on a long chain. She looked at Ron and smiled. “It’s beautiful.” She took it out and handed it to Ron, turning her back and dropping her head. Ron clasped it on her, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck. 

She faced him again and looked at the heart. Taking a closer look, she made out the letters. “Oh Ron,” she said, “it’s us.” She smiled and looked up at him. “This is just lovely.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said kissing her cheek. 

“Ron, can I talk to you about something?” She asked, turning her body to face him and draping her legs over one of his. 

“Of course.” He rested a hand on her knee, and gave her his full attention.

“What would you say if I told you we should go public with this?” She gestured from herself to him.

“I would be fine with it.” He said firmly.

“You would? Even with what people would say or do?” She asked. 

“I’m a Weasley. My family supports mixed bloods, hates pureblood propaganda, has no money and have you noticed the reputation my twin brothers left behind?” He rattled off.

“Ok, point taken.” She laughed. 

“Is that what you want to do?” He asked, taking her hand. 

“I think I’d like to. I just don’t want you to have to deal with what is undoubtedly going to happen.” She said. 

“You will have to deal with it too. Will it be hard in the Slytherin common room?”

“I imagine it will be worse.” She admitted, slightly ashamed of her own house. 

“You know I’ll be there for you, if anything bad happens. What can they do aside from say nasty things right? Nobody is stupid enough to risk expulsion just because they disagree with who is dating who.”

“I suppose so. I can handle talking.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her into his lap. She was comforted as she looked down at him. “Besides aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be brave enough to handle stuff like this?”

“I suppose we are.” His arms around her waist felt wonderful. “Do you think we should be worried?”

“No. I think we’ll have to put up with a lot of talk. We may be cornered by friends too. I can pretty much guarantee that from my house.” She said. 

“Mine as well, but I can handle them.” He said assuringly. “I could care less about anyone else.” 

“I can handle Slytherin too. I don’t think I care about anyone else either.” She smiled down at him. “So we do it?” 

“If you want to, I’ll do it.” He said giving her waist a squeeze. 

“Really, you’ll do anything I want?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yes.” He said in all seriousness.

“You’ll do anything I ask?” She said looking down at him. 

“Yes.” He said just as serious as before, glaring up at her. 

“No matter what I ask you’ll do it?” She readjusted herself and straddled him.

“Yes.” His chest began to heave. 

She reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, giving it a yank. “You’ll follow any order I give?” 

“Yes.” His pupils had dilated and his grip on her hips tightened. 

“Is that so Weasley?” She took a handful of hair and yanked back with both hands. 

“Yes.” He said. His chest was heaving, and Pansy could feel his erection through his jeans. 

“Yes, what?” She said, her face an inch from his. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said, with clenched teeth. The veins in his neck were standing out. 

“We’ve been good for past few weeks haven’t we?” She asked loosening his hair slightly. 

“Yes, we have.” He answered. 

“We’ve behaved ourselves haven’t we?” She asked. 

“Yes, we have.” 

“Ron,” she asked keeping her hands in his hair, “I’m tired of being good, I want to get filthy.” She said. 

“I’ll do it.” She jumped off his lap and ran to the bed climbing on her knees and held her arms open to him.

“You have half a minute to get us both naked.” He flew out of his chair and over to her. Giving up on the knot after four seconds he yanked it over her head. She flew on her back while he pulled off her shoes and tossed them over his head to the floor. Within ten seconds he had his own clothes off and scattered wherever he threw them.

He was on his knees naked looked down at her. “Did I make it in time?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t timing, now come here.” She opened her arms. He dropped down on her and covered her body. She opened her legs and hugged his hips with her knees. 

“You know Pansy…(kiss).. I’m not complaining (kiss)…but I had imagined…(kiss)…. you might want….(kiss)….to take this slowly….(kiss).. I mean if you want…..(kiss)…”

“Ron….(kiss)….to hell….(kiss)…with going slow….(kiss)….I’m too heated…(kiss)…”

Ron gave in and snogged her senseless. He didn’t care. They were going public with how they felt. She was his and she was as randy as he was. She was offering pussy and was going to partake dammit!

Their kissing turned into a frenzy of saliva and tongue action. Their lips were swollen and Ron was sure he been bitten. She reached down and grabbed his ass, squeezing the flesh. Her hands felt great on his skin. 

“Ron, up on your knees.” She said. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he got up on his knees. She sat up, her legs on either side of him and swallowed his cock in her mouth. 

“Great fucking Merlin!” He shouted. She popped him out of her mouth.

“Did I do it wrong?” She asked looking up at him. The images of her holding his cock asking him if she was doing it right nearly made him come right there. 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. You feel wonderful.” She smiled and took him in her mouth again, siding up and down. She was watching him, keeping her eyes on his. She added suction to her slides. He groaned loudly. 

“Move your hand too baby.” She moved her fist with her movements, squeezing gently. “Damn woman.”

She took her mouth off but kept stroking him. “Can we fuck now?” She asked. It wasn’t the question, or even the dirty language that drove Ron crazy. It was the innocent smile on her face as she asked it. 

He let out a growl and reached for her knees. When he yanked them up she was flipped flat on her back. She opened her arms and her legs and he leapt between both of them. 

Grabbing his cock, he shoved it inside her with one hard thrust. “Oh yes!” She yelled out. 

“Fuck woman!” He yelled out feeling her tightness around him. 

“Ron fuck me! I need it!” She cried, locking her ankles behind his back. He bright his knees up on either side of her ass, and gripped her shoulders from around her back, pulling her close. 

Attacking her neck, he moved his hips into her. They began sliding all over the bed, knocking the pillows off and the blanket around as Ron rode her body hard and fast. Pansy clung to him gasping and grunting under him. She reached up and grabbed the headboard. The wood began banging on the wall as his movements. “Gods Ron more, more..!!!!”

“You want more do you?” He asked. 

“Yes Ron, I want it all!” She yelled. He got up and flipped her over on all fours. “Oh Gods yes!” She cried as Ron slid back inside her. He rocked back and forth.

“Feel good my darling?” He asked, leaning down and kissing her neck. 

“I’d like it better if you moved!” She yelled at him. Ron froze for a moment and looked at her. She turned her head and smirked raising an eyebrow. He gave her a knowing look and rose up. 

He gave her ass a slap then grabbed her hips. She let out a shriek as he began fucking her with rapid speed. She was being thrown forward by his hips banging into her ass. “Do (thrust)…you (thrust)…want(thrust)….me(thrust) ….to (thrust)…move (thrust)…..like(thrust) …this(thrust)?”

“Yes Ron!” She cried, her breasts swinging back and forth. Her hair being tossed around wildly. Ron watched her ass cheek ripple as he fucked her. Sweat had built on both their bodies giving them a shine.

“Damn Ron, I love the way you fuck!” She yelled. She let her upper body fall down to the bed, resting against her face against the duvet. She gripped the blanket hard as the angle of her body forced his deeper into her. 

Ron leaned down and reached under hip, searching out her clit and flicking his middle finger over it wildly. She let out a shriek as her body started bucking back into his. “That’s it my lovely, your body is close I can tell.” 

“Yes Ron, I’m going to cum soon!” She yelled. Her body was pinned to the bed as he rode her. 

“I know you are, I’ll be right behind you.” He grunted into her ear. She began letting out a loud scream as her knees spread wider and her pussy clamped down on him. He sucked in his breath as she came on him, her heat washing over his cock.

“FUCK RONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!“ She cried, then fell silent huffing and puffing for air. As she let her body relax, Ron rose up on knees, gripping her hips in both hands and rode her toward his own release. 

She kept her grip on the blanket as her orgasm juices made the ride slicker for him. He sounded like an animal behind her. “Yes Ron, give it all to me!” 

“Ah …ah……ah…ah….ah….ah..” He grunted out as he moved closer and closer. 

“Come on Ron, I want it now!” She yelled out. It was all Ron needed to let loose. 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He let out a series of hard thrusts into her, releasing hot rivers of cum flooding her insides. 

He collapsed on top of her, holding her body close. They clasped hands and slowly regained their brothering. “So, no slow loving for you tonight?” He asked. 

“There’s time for that later my dear.” She said, pulling his hand to her chest. “We have plenty of time for slow loving. Those kisses of yours over the past weeks have built me up.” 

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. They had plenty of time indeed.


	13. chapter 13 - Telling the Gryffindors

  
Author's notes: ron tells his friends  


* * *

The end of the holidays not only brought an end to their time alone, but it also brought back their house mates in full force. 

Ron and Pansy had agreed to tell their closest friends first. Word would soon spread around when they started being spotted in each others company. Ron had chosen Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They agreed to talk that night with the parchment to find out how it went. 

Ron welcomed Hermione and Neville back from holiday. Luna had joined them in the Gryffindor common room. They talked about what happened to each of them. When it got to Ron he knew the time had come. 

“Actually I have something to tell all of you.” They looked at him with curiosity. “I want you all to promise me to keep an open mind when I tell you this.”

They looked at each other then him. “Ron, what is it?” Harry asked. 

“Promises?” One by one each of them promised. 

“I started dating someone over the holidays.” Shocked looks came over their faces. 

“I never saw you with anyone over the break.” Ginny said. 

“Who is it?” Luna asked. Ron felt silent for a while, watching their faces. 

“Pansy Parkinson.” Jaws dropped and gasps let out. Neville fell off the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Or was that Hermione pushing him off when he leaned forward with wide eyes? 

“What?!” Harry let out. 

“Are you serious?!” Ginny said. 

“How did this happen?” Hermione asked. 

“Pansy Parkinson!?” Neville called from the floor. 

Luna was the only one who sat calmly with her peaceful expression. Ron took in a deep breathe. He looked at Harry, “Yes Pansy Parkinson,” he looked at Ginny, “yes I’m serious,” he looked at Hermione, “it happened like I said over the holidays,” he looked at Neville, “yes Pansy Parkinson.” He looked at Luna who said nothing, then leaned back in his chair. His friends just looked at him.

“Ok slow down Ron, when did this begin?” Hermione asked. 

“To be honest, almost the start of term but it was just letters then and we were actually arguing.” 

“What?” Ginny asked. “Arguing.” 

“Yeah, we’ve been writing since the start of term. Over the months… well you can guess how it ends up. So I guess you could say we became a couple over the break.” He said. It was actually what he and Pansy considered to be the start of their relationship. 

“I never saw you with anyone, how did you talk, where did you meet? Who else knows?” Ginny rattled off. 

“How we talk is a secret actually.” He and Pansy didn’t want anyone to know about the parchments. They might get taken if anyone had bad feelings about them. “We met in the astronomy tower at first but then moved to the room of requirement, that’s where we’ve been meeting. We wanted to tell our friends first. Eventually the school will catch on.” 

“You know we wouldn’t tell anyone if you didn’t want us to Ron.” Neville said. 

“That’s not the issue Neville, and I know you wouldn’t, me and Pansy are going public with this. You’ll see us just as anyone now. We aren’t going to hide anymore.” 

“What about Slytherin house. They aren’t going to like this Ron?” Harry pointed out. 

“Pansy’s aware of that, but she says she can handle her friends. She’s letting her closest know first. As for everyone else, we don’t care.” He said. 

“Are you sure you know what your getting into Ron?” Hermione asked. 

“Hermione, I think we can handle it. We are prepared for it.” He told her. 

“Yes, but you know Slytherin house can be…..”

“Hermione, I know about Slytherin house and the only one I’m concerned with is Pansy.”

Hermione had to stay quiet at that. Ron was determined. “Well, Ron if you’re happy then I’m happy. You’re serious about her aren’t you?” 

He nodded and looked at his friends. “I’m glad Ron.” He looked over at Luna. “Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were the best of friends.” She said. 

“That’s true,” Hermione added, “when the school first began Gryffindors and Slytherins were always friends. It was only when Slytherin left that the rivalry began.” 

“Maybe you two can start up the friendships again.” Luna added. Ron had never thought about that. 

“Ron have you thought about the Slytherins might do. They talk, everyone knows that, but Malfoy and his croonies can get a little nasty with the curses.” Harry pointed out. 

“He has a point Ron,” Neville added, “I’ve felt some good ones at their hands.” 

“Are you guys going to hold that against Pansy?” He asked. 

“No of course not Ron,” Ginny assured him, “I for one am concerned with what they will say to Pansy. They can be nasty to their own housemates when they want to be.” 

“That’s true. Remember what they did to Flint when he fumbled the last quidditch game?” They all nodded. 

“Listen, are you alright with me and her?” They all nodded to Ron. 

“Of course we are.” Harry told him.

“Good. Then if the rest of the school has issues then that’s their problem.” They had to give in to Ron’s last word. 

They continued with updates and eventually the night went on. He sat in his bed with his parchment in hand, waiting for her.


	14. chapter 14 - Telling the Slytherins

  
Author's notes: pansy talks with her friends  


* * *

Pansy was nervous. She, in all honesty, had no idea how her friends would take her news. In their own little corner of the common room she had gathered Draco, Vincent, Gregory and Millicent. As they went over their gifts and holidays they began to notice her silence. 

“Pansy, what’s the matter, your acting very odd?” Millicent said. Pansy sucked in a breathe.

“I have some news for you.” She began. They looked at her waiting for her to continue. “I hope you aren’t mad at me when you hear this.”

Draco made a strange face. “What are you going on about Pansy?”

“Well, over the holidays, I began a relationship with someone.” She said. “Someone not from Slytherin.”

“Ravenclaw then?” Draco asked. “At least tell me you picked a smart one.” He said with a laugh. 

She said nothing. “Hufflepuff?” Vincent asked. “They aren’t troublemakers and easily led.” She was silent again. 

“Oh Merlin, Pansy not a Gryffindor?” Millicent said with a rude face. Pansy again said nothing. 

“Man Pansy, they are full of muggle lovers and…..wait….tell me he’s not a mudblood.” Draco asked, with panic in his eyes. 

“No, he’s not muggleborn.” She answered. 

“Muggleborn? Since when did you start using that word?” Vincent asked. 

“Look, I’ve been talking with him for some time and over the break we decided to make it known how we feel. We’re in a relationship now.” 

“Who is it?” Draco demanded. 

“Are you going to make things difficult for me?” She asked him. 

“If he’s a prat, do you expect us to ignore it?” Gregory asked. 

“Who is it?” Draco demanded again.

“I expect you to show some restraint, for me at least, it will affect me too.” She said. 

“Pansy, who is it?” Draco asked. 

She looked from face to face along her friends. She had started this and she wasn’t backing out now. “Ron Weasley.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Millicent shouted. 

“WHAT?!” Gregory yelled.

“He has nothing.” Crabbe cried out.

“WEASEL BE?!” Draco hollered. 

“Hey!” They all turned to Snape’s voice. “Keep it down over there.” They all nodded and turned back to Pansy. 

“Have you gone completely mental Pansy, he is one step above mud blood.” Draco shouted turning red. 

“Listen Draco, I have my reasons.” 

“I’d like to know your standards personally, they must be pretty low.” Millicent said. 

“What about Ian?” Draco asked. 

“Ian is history and I’m not going back to him.” 

“Pansy,” Draco moved closer, “Ian has the right connections, he comes from a pureblood line, he will make a fortune in his own right and he has the right image.” 

“Draco, Ian is obnoxious and overbearing, and if you haven’t forgotten, he already chucked me for someone with a better background. I wasn’t good enough for him remember?”

“But you are too good for ‘Weasel be’ Pansy, what are you doing?” The other three had fallen silent while Pansy and Draco argued. 

“Draco, I am happy with Ron. He treats me with respect. I’m not an advancement for him.” 

“Oh yes you are, anything is a higher up for him.” 

“Listen Draco. Ron is kind…”

“Anyone can be kind when they want something…”

“He’s caring…..”

“Anyone can fake being caring….”

“He’s romantic……”

“Read a book and get romance……”

“He likes me for me, not what I can do…..”

“You don’t know that for sure…..”

“I think he loves me Draco……”

“Love is overrated, have some chocolate.” 

Pansy looked down and rubbed her eyes. “Draco, this is important to me. I care about Ron and I’m serious about this. For me, please don’t do anything to him. At least do that for me.” 

Draco looked aside. “Only for you I won’t do anything. But Pansy I do not like this and I never promised to keep my mouth shut.” He stood and left. 

“Millicent, you won’t do anything to him right?” She asked. 

“I agree with Draco. I don’t like this either. He is no where near your level. But for you I won’t do anything either.” She stood up. “And I have an even bigger mouth than Draco’s.” She left for the dorms. 

Vincent said nothing, merely gave her a dirty look. “Crabbe? Nothing right?” She said. When she used his last name she was serious. 

“Of course I won’t do anything, but this is just disgusting.” 

“Thank you Vincent.” He left as well. 

Gregory hadn’t said anything. He just sat there looking at her. “Nothing right Greg?”

He got up and sat in a closer chair. “He really means a lot to you doesn’t he?”

She looked at him surprised. “Yes, he does.” 

“Well then,” he shrugged, “I’m glad you have someone that makes you happy. I won’t do something or say anything, and I’ll even help keep Vince reigned in, but I don’t know that I could help with Draco and Millie.” 

“Thanks Greg.” She leaned in and gave him a hug.

“He treats you good?” He asked. 

“Yes, he’s wonderful. You’re not angry like the others?” She asked. 

“No, I’m not. I like seeing you happy. And I’m glad he does that for you. Draco is always concerned with lineage and wealth. That’s just how he is.” 

“I know but I’m his friend, I thought he might take my feelings into consideration.” 

“He did, that’s why he’s not doing anything.” Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah well, why are you so accommodating?” She asked. “Not that I mind.”

He smiled. “You want to know the truth?” She nodded. “Well in addition to just caring that my friend happy, I was hoping that with your newfound connections you might be able to introduce me to someone.” 

She leaned forward. “Gregory Goyle, who have you had your eye on?” She grinned. 

“Luna Lovegood.” He said. Pansy’s eyes flew open. 

“Luna? Merlin Greg, I never would have thought.” 

“Yes I know, but that hair just gets to me. I can imagine her on my bed naked with only her hair covering her.” 

“Ok I didn’t need to see that in my head.” Goyle gave her a chuckle. “Well, I think I can find out if she’s seeing anyone?”

Pansy was a little upset that her friends were less then happy for her, although having the support of Greg and her Head of House made things easier. At eight o clock she went to her dorm room and pulled her bed curtains closed. She was now alone with her parchment and quill.


	15. chapter 15 - The Parchment

  
Author's notes: how did it go  


* * *

Ron?

I’m here. 

How did it go? 

They were concerned about what Slytherins might do or say to me, but other then that they were supportive. Did you know that Sytherin and Gryffindor were best mates when they opened the school?

Yeah, it’s in a book about Slytherin’s life that Professor Snape keeps in the common room.

What about you? How did it go? 

Awful.

What happened?

Draco was angry beyond words. He did promise that he wouldn’t do anything to you, but he never said he would be quiet. He might talk to others though. I’m so sorry Ron. 

Don’t be, I never expected Malfoy to promise anything. 

Well, in that case it’s safe to say that Millicent Vince and Greg promised not to do anything either. Greg even offered to keep Vincent in line. 

Really? Wow.

Greg was the only one who was happy for me. He says as long as you treat me right he’s ok with it. 

That’s big of him. 

Yeah, he was hoping I might be able to introduce him to someone eventually. 

Yeah? Who?

Luna.

What? Him and Luna. I can see it happening as strange as that sounds. 

Actually now that I’ve thought about it and I’ve heard him talk about her, she has the patience to deal with him. Not too many people do. And as weird as she is, she’ll not be surprised by his behavior. 

That’s true, how do you think Draco will take that set up. 

Well he prefers Ravenclaw to Gryffindor so the only thing he’d have issues with is her weirdness. 

He’s going to get a massive headache over yet another pairing he did not approve of. 

He’s always going to have issues over anyone not in Slytherin

Well, you have Goyle’s support at least. 

Oh and Professor Snape’s too.

What?! Snapes?! 

Yeah I talked to him. Did you know he and Potter’s mother were best mates at Hogwarts.

She was? I’ll have to ask Harry about that.

Wait, maybe you shouldn’t. I’m not sure about whether he would have told me if I hadn’t needed to talk.

What did you talk about?

Before that night in the room. I was thinking about asking you if we should make it know that we were seeing each other. He told me the issues he had to deal with. 

What did he say?

That the biggest obstacle they had to deal with came from her closest friends. I was worried about what ours would do. He said I should talk to you first. He said if you were alright with it, then there was no reason to keep it a secret.

Does he know its me?

Yeah, that’s how I found out about Potter’s mother. I told him I would say who my Gryffindor was if he did.

Ok then I won’t mention Snape, I’ll figure out another way to get it out of him. How do you feel?

I’m alright. I feel better now that I’ve told them. Do you?

Oh yeah. So when will I see you tomorrow.

Well Gryffindor and Slytherin have potions first tomorrow, how about after breakfast. 

Sounds great, we can walk to class and watch the reactions. Do you want to partner together? 

If Professor Snape will let us. Sometimes he assigns partners. 

Then we’ll have to wait and see. I miss you already.

You do?

Yes. I was really surprised that day.

At what?

How crazy you went. I loved it. 

Well I just could help it. I love the way you kiss. It’s amazing. 

Really?

Oh yes, I already want more. 

So do I. Now you can have them in the halls like everyone else.  
Pansy? Are you there?

Sorry, one of the girls I share the room with just asked if the rumor she heard was true. Someone has opened their mouth already. 

Did she give you a hard time?

In a way. She asked if I hit my head over the break. 

So it begins. 

Yes.


	16. chapter 16 - January

  
Author's notes: the reactions  


* * *

The next morning, Ron and Pansy rushed through breakfast and met up in the hall before classes. They stayed together until it was time to head off for potions. With her arm around his waist and his around her shoulder, they walked to the classroom.

The reaction was scattered. Ron got shocked looks from several of his housemates, but some were encouraging. Dean Thomas grinned at him and nodded his head, silently commenting on Ron’s choice of woman. They were fine with it and supported their house mate but didn’t bother to hide surprise. 

The Slytherins however made their disapproval obvious. Draco Malfoy openly glared at Ron. His face left nothing to be mistaken. The rest of Slytherin house seemed to do the same with the exception of a few. There were whose that didn’t care about who dated who as long as it didn’t affect them, and didn’t pay any attention to Ron and Pansy. Gregory Goyle walked over and addressed Pansy. 

“You can fry an egg on Draco’s forehead.” He laughed. 

“I know. He’s going to give you hell for talking to me.” 

“He’ll give me worse hell then you think he will.” Her look went from confused to utter shock when he offered Ron a hand. 

“Weasley.” He said. Ron took it without hesitation. 

“Goyle.” He said just as politely. 

“This is only the calm of the storm.” Goyle told him.

“I figured it would be.” He replied back. “You’re risking a lot over here.” 

“Not really. My parents don’t care about anything, so I can do what I want. Even if Draco approved of anything, he’d have to act a certain way. 

“That’s true,” Pansy added, “his father would never tolerate him associating with some people.” 

“Like muggle supporters.” He asked. 

“To him that’s worse then muggleborns. They don’t have a choice being what they are, you on the other hand should know better then to associate with that.” He said in the perfect impression of Lucius Malfoy. “You’ve turned your back on your bloodline.” 

They shared a laugh as Professor Snape unlocked the door. Ron and Pansy took a seat together, pulling out their books and supplies. 

Snape made no outward recognition of them sitting together, he simply carried on with class. The potion was already on the board. “Get into pairs and begin, this is review of what we’ve already done so be precise. There should be no mistakes,” he sat down at his desk, “although there undoubtedly will be.”

Ron and Pansy began together quickly ignoring the stares around them. They made a good pair. Pansy was more literate where Ron was action oriented. They moved through the instructions and soon had a near perfect potion. 

They turned in their potion and began cleaning up supplies. Ron took their extra ingredients and restored them in the closets. When he turned around he was face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

“I don’t know what your planning Weasel but you are not going to use Pansy to get it.” 

“I’m not trying to get anything from her. I don’t use people for connections Malfoy.” He said firmly and walked back to his desk. 

“What did he say?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Ron don’t brush it off as something girls shouldn’t be bothered with, I’m tougher then you think.” 

Ron couldn’t he but smile at her. “You’re right I’m sorry. He said I wasn’t going to use you to get what I want.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “And what is it you want?” She asked. 

“A bit more kissing?” He suggested. She giggled and opened her book. Together they began the written part of the assignment. The stares continued all the way through the class and into the next. They had double Transfiguration next. 

Where Snape blatantly ignored the couple, having already known from Pansy about them, Professor McGonagall was out rightly surprised and she showed it. 

As class began they took notes through the lecture. The stares had lessened somewhat because everyone new McGonagall watched her students like a hawk. Any displays of aggression were addressed in her class. 

As they began they written assignment McGonagall began calling them up to collect their grades so far. When it came to Ron she started in right away. 

“Mr. Weasley. Might I yet again recommend you study a little harder with Miss Granger before you compete an essay. While you have most of the basics, this could have been something more then an 80 percent.” 

“Yes Professor.” He took his paper back. 

“Now, off topic Mr. Weasley, I’m glad to see the relationship you have begun.” 

“Really Professor?” He said. 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley. Relations have been strained more and more with each generation. It is refreshing to see you and Miss Parkinson do what you want and not what convention tells you to do.”

“Thank you Professor.” 

“Your welcome Mr. Weasley and let me also say that studying with Miss Parkinson would help improve your grades as well.”

“Yes Professor.” He took his paper and continued his assignment. Pansy was called up a few minutes later and retrieved her paper. When class was dismissed, he turned to her as they packed their parchments. 

“Did she say anything you?” Ron asked. 

“Yes,” she said smiling, “something about flouting convention and starting a healing procession the school.” 

“She said the same thing to me.” Ron said throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Apparently we alone are supposed to end years of social anguish.” She laughed and slipped her arm around his waist. She liked walking under his arm. 

They had made it as far as five classrooms when they were stopped. Pansy’s grip on his waist tightened. Five Slytherins glared at him. He recognized Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, and Theodore Nott. Ron kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

“Is there something we can do for you gentlemen?” He asked in a calm voice. 

“You can let go of our girl.” Bletchley said. 

“Your girl?” Pansy sneered.

“Yes, Slytherins don’t mix with Gryffindors.” Pritchard said coming forward.

“Some rules aren’t meant to be followed. Like the one about Slytherins winning quidditch games.” Ron said with a smile. He looked down at Pansy and felt an overwhelming urge that he just couldn’t deny. “My, but you are lovely.” He told her with flamboyance. Dropping his bag he dipped her low, nearly to the ground and kissed her with the drama of a finely trained theater actor. He pulled away a moment later. 

Pansy was blushing though her giggles as her five housemates looked on in horror. 

Without another word her and Ron walked calmly past them on their way to the great hall.


	17. chapter 17 - February

  
Author's notes: a date  


* * *

The next few weeks were a trial for both of them. Ron found himself at the end of several hexes courtesy of the Slytherins. While Malfoy promised not to physically do anything, he was not shy about giving suggestions to his housemates. 

Ron’s hair had been pecked out by a huge raven conjured from a folded paper, his books grew teeth and tried to eat him, his goblets at meal times kept dancing away from him. Pansy felt awful that Ron was being tormented the way he was.

Ron felt awful that Pansy was suffering along with him. Romilda Vane conjured spiders crawling in her hair, but when he confronted her, she denied anything. He also knew for a fact that Lavender Brown sent several stingers her way, and Natalie McDonald sent her book bag splitting at the seams. Her books and parchments went flying everywhere. He also knew the Patil twins were at the heart of several rumors.

They dealt with it as best they could. Towards Valentine’s Day it began to ease up. Draco Malfoy seemed to have lost interest. No matter what was thrown his way Ron never lost his temper or fought back. The Professors thought that his maturity was shining through, but it was his concern for Pansy that was the root of his resolve. He didn’t want her upset if he hexed her housemate. 

She meant a lot to him, and he didn’t want to lose her. He was thinking about Valentine’s Day. He still looked at the present she gave him at Christmas. He thought about making one for her, then decided against it. Slytherins were notorious for being nosy, and looking for ‘evidence‘ of anything. 

Pansy told him already that Malfoy looked through her book bag. She charmed her trunk and dresser so it wouldn’t open for anyone but her. Ron himself thought it was pathetic that she couldn’t trust her own housemates, but he said nothing. 

She said she would handle it and he let her. She also didn’t like it when he tried to take over, so he didn’t. She was stronger then most people saw and he liked that.

“What would you like to do for Valentine’s Day?” He asked her in the library as they did homework.

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. “Anything as long as we are alone I guess.” It was obvious that the looks were getting to her, but they had both known it wouldn’t be easy. Ron was only glad that the planks and hexes gave way to only looks. Looks could be ignored.

“Ok, I’ll plan something nice then.” He said. She smiled at him. 

“Ok.” Ron grinned inwardly as he thought about what he wanted to do. It would take some detailing but he was already in motion. 

Valentine’s Day was on a Hosgmeade weekend. Ron had said nothing during most of the day. “Are we going anywhere?” She asked inside Honeydukes sweetshop. 

“We will when we get back to the castle.” He told her. Knowing that they used the room of requirement to be alone, she let it drop. He told her to meet him at the same stretch of wall they always used. Cutting their trip short, they went back.

When she showed up Ron was in his cloak. “Should I have brought mine?” She asked. 

“No.” He told her smiling, as he turned to bring the door to view she noticed he was hiding something under his cloak. It was bulky and behind his back where it was covered completely. 

When the door opened she walked in. It was a garden. There were huge windows lining the walls to a clear bright blue sky and the greenhouse they were in was in full bloom. The flowers were all in varying shades of pink and red with whites mixed in. Pansy gasped in delight. “Oh Merlin, Ron this is beautiful.” 

“I knew you’d like it. Come here.” He took her hand and walked behind a large row of rose bushes. There was a flat stretch of grass beside a stone statue of a little water fall that emptied into a pond. Ron threw off his cloak and set a big picnic basket on the ground. With a flick of his wand a large red blanket spread itself on the ground. Dishes, plates, goblets and a bottle emerged and set themselves up on the blanket. 

“Ron this is so wonderful.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. They sat down and Ron filled her plate. He had her favorite lunch. Shrimp and sauce along with chilled vegetables. “I can’t believe you did this.” 

“It’s nothing special, a picnic is a common date isn’t it?” He asked. 

“Yes, but Ron the flowers, my favorites, our special room, this is just perfect.” 

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to do something special for Valentines Day for you.” 

“This is special. I’ve never been on a picnic before.” She said drinking the cider Ron brought. 

“What? Never?” He asked, using his wand to clear the dishes. 

“Never.” This was more romantic to me then you know. When the basket was set aside, she leaned down and kissed him. 

They shared a kiss, rolling on the blanket until Pansy was underneath him. He looked up in his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. He had such a welcoming smile. She trailed a finger along his brow moving a lock of hair. 

He knew she was thinking something, but as long as her hands were on his body some way he didn’t care. He let her look and think as long as she wanted. 

This man was wonderful. He never pressured her, he never argued with her. He always thought about what she needed from him and he tried his hardest to give it to her. He was remarkable and he was hers. Her soul took flight and her face grew serious. Ron looked down wondering what she was thinking. 

Her heart was burning and she caught his eye again, unable to hold it in any longer. “I love you Ron.” She whispered. 

His eyes flew open and his breathing speed up. “You love me?” She nodded. “You really love me?” She nodded again. “Pansy……” She stopped him. 

“No Ron, you don’t have to say it back. If you don’t feel it don’t say it. I didn’t tell you so I could hear it back. I told you because you created this wonderful afternoon for me, and it shows how much you care abut me.”

“Of course but….” She ran her finger over his lips. 

“You always show me how you feel and I want you to know how I feel. I love you. When you say it I will know you mean it.” She said. 

He dropped his head and kissed her gently. He played with her lips, drew her tongue out with his. They explored each others mouths, nibbling and sucking. They seemed lost in their game, simply snogging for two hours. Two hours well spent. 

Ron hadn’t planned on initiating sex with her. This was about romance and making her feel loved. He didn’t want her to think he wanted sex at every moment from her. She was more then that. She was much more then that. Today, he just wanted the time with her. 

As they prepared to leave, Ron shrunk the basket and his cloak hanging them from his belt loop. She wasn’t disappointed at no sex either. She was glad to be with him. They ambled their way along the castle, going nowhere in particular. 

They talked about next weeks classes, until Pansy all of a sudden froze. Ron looked down and saw her focused gaze. Her grip on his waist was tight and her hand fisted his shirt. Her face was devoid of any wrinkle and her eyes were wide open starting straight ahead. 

He followed her gaze. Draco was standing near the headmasters office as Dumbledore spoke with Snape and another bearded man. Beside Draco was a bloke, but Ron didn’t recognize the robes. He was in a uniform of some kind. He was Draco’s height, a bit heavier in build but stood with a swagger as he leaned on one foot. He was blonde but his hair was dark blonde, almost a light brown when he was denied sun. His eyes were a deep color, from this distance almost black. He had on clothes just as fine as Draco’s and he was glaring at Ron and Pansy with malicious intent. 

“Who’s that?” He asked. Looking down at Pansy. His hold on her shoulder brought her closer. She was grateful for the comfort. She needed it. 

“That’s Ian.” She said.


	18. chapter 18 - Ian arrives

  
Author's notes: pansy talks to anape  


* * *

For a moment Ron did nothing, just held her as she stared, but when she pulled him aside and down a flight of stairs he moved with her just as fast. 

“Has he written to you lately?” He asked. 

“Aside from the one you saw a few weeks ago, the one I sent back ripped up, he sent one more and I returned it unopened.” She said. “Other then that I haven’t heard from him.” 

“That letter must have been about him coming here.” Ron said as they entered the library. 

“Maybe I should have read it.” She said. 

“No, then he would assume you are still concerned.” She nodded as they approached Hermione. 

“Hi Hermione, I need to talk to you.” Ron said as they sat down. 

“Hi Pansy.” she said. Pansy smiled at her. Mixing with Ron’s friends was becoming easier and easier. She had managed a few conversations with Granger and even Luna. “What’s going on?” 

“Draco is waking around with someone. We just saw them at Dumbledore’s office. Do you know what’s going on?” He asked. Hermione was always up to date on news. She actually paid attention to announcements where as Ron tried hard to simply stay awake. 

“I don’t know him personally but I know he’s a student from Durmstang. He put in a transfer request on the basis of a few classes being offered here that they don’t offer in Bulgaria.” She said.

“Such as?” Ron told her. 

“Herbology for one. The winters get too cold that greenhouses are the only way to adequately grown in off seasons, but I doubt that’s the sole reason he asked to transfer. We have a much broader curriculum. There was also something about advanced classes in a few subjects, most likely Potions and Transfiguration. Why, do you know him?”

“He’s Pansy’s ex.” Hermione looked over to the girl. 

“Really?” She asked. Pansy nodded. 

“It was only a summer romance and after we got back he called it off. He’s been trying to get it back on again since before Christmas.” 

“Would he be that mental to move to a new school just for that?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t think so, however some think that being connected with the Malfoys is always good. He’s an opportunist, always looking out for himself.” 

“Sounds like he’ll be sorted into Slytherin.” Ron groaned at what he had just said. “I’m sorry Pansy, I didn’t mean it.” 

She laughed. “It’s ok. I was thinking the same thing actually.” He admitted. 

“You know you can always eat at the Gryffindor table with Ron.” 

Ron grinned. “Yeah that’s right, Percy’s girlfriend used to eat with him all the time.” 

“And you know the teachers wouldn’t say anything considering how they want the whole rivalry thing to go away.” 

Pansy nodded and decided it would be best to stick with Ron the rest of the day, so Ian or Malfoy wouldn’t get her alone. It wasn’t hard to do. It was Saturday and they had already finished their homework. Ron was more than happy that they would be spotted everywhere together. He hoped Ian got a clue when he saw how happy she was. 

Dinner came around and she took her place next to Ron. She kept her back to the Slytherin table. Neville was actually the first to speak to her. “You know Malfoy is drilling a hole in your back.” He said. 

“Yes, I know I can feel it. Can you keep an eye on him for me so I don’t have to look at him?” She asked him. 

“What makes you think I want to look at him?” Giggles sounded from around them, including Pansy’s.

Dumbledore came forward and announced Ian as a transfer student. There was scattered applause as Ian came forward sitting on the chair. The sorting hat sat atop his head for a moment then called out, “Slytherin!”

“No surprise there.” Pansy whispered to him. She turned her back again and began eating. “Hey Neville can you see where he sat?” 

Neville looked at his plate then up again. “He took a place next to Malfoy.” He told her taking a bite. 

“I knew it. He’s already making connections.” She told Ron. 

“I’m a bit worried about what will happen when you go back to the common room.” Ron told her. 

“I think I may have to have a word with Professor Snape.” Ron nodded and the two tried to enjoy dinner. 

She entered the common room shaking. She kept her hand in her pockets to keep anyone from noticing. She bypassed Draco who was talking with Ian at one of the tables. She knocked on Snape’s office door. 

“Enter.” She walked in and saw her professor seated in an armchair reading. “Miss Parkinson sit down.” 

“Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word.” 

“Of course, of course.” He marked his book then gave her his attention. 

“It’s about Ian.” She said. 

“Mr. Diemnivuk? What about him?”

“You see Professor, me and Ian were involved over the summer and he called it off shortly after term started.” 

“I see. I take it Mr. Weasley knows about him then.” 

“Yes sir, me and Ron were talking, well arguing actually at that point and he saw how down I was, he helped me through it. We became friends and it went from there.” Snape nodded. “Well, Ian sent me letters after a few weeks saying he had made a mistake and he wanted to try again. I told him no, it wouldn’t work out, seeing as how he left me for another girl, and was really less then polite with his words. He kept on writing so I sent one letter back torn up and another I sent back unopened.” 

“When was the last time you heard from him?” 

“A few weeks ago, that was the one I sent back unopened. I am hoping nothing will happen, but I thought it would be wise to let you know ahead of time in case there were any incidents later on.”

“Incidents?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“When I told my friends about Ron, they promised me that they wouldn’t do anything to him physically, however Malfoy hasn’t hidden the fact that he had suggested several things to several people.” 

“And you are assuming he would make suggestions to Mr. Diemnivuk as well?”

“Draco thinks Ian would be a good match for me with his family worth and connections in Bulgaria. They’ve been together since he arrived. I wouldn’t be a Slytherin sir, if I wasn’t prepared for the worst.” 

He smiled at her. Smiles were only used for his house and no one else. “Yes, that is quite true Miss Parkinson. Well then rest assured I shall handle the problem at the first showing. I cannot discipline him on suggested behavior you understand.” 

“I understand sir, I appreciate it.” She left his office after promising to come to him at the first sign of trouble and walked across the common room. 

“Pansy,” she looked at Draco, where he was seated with Ian, “join us. Ian was filling us in about what Durmstrum is like.”

“No thank you, I have some notes I have to go over.” She walked to her dorm room, knowing they wouldn’t try to follow. The stairs wouldn’t allow them in. 

Grabbing her parchment, she took a chance that Ron might have it out. 

Ron?

I’m here my little seductive snitch.

What?! Your seductive snitch. I’m sorry I can’t write and laugh at the same time. 

Ok, no more cheesy lines. How did the talk with Snape go?

He said it was wise to let him know ahead of time, and he couldn’t do anything unless Ian did something, but he would take it seriously if anything did happen. 

Well, that’s good. Did he say anything to you?

Ian was with Draco. When I came out of Snapes office he wanted me to join him and Ian, but I told him I had some notes to go over.

You’re not worried they may bother you?

They can’t get in the girls dorms.

What’s stopping them?

The stairs.

Stairs?

You mean you don’t know?

Know what?

Have you ever tried to get up to the girls dormitories?

No. Why would I?

Well, if you try, you’ll see why boys can’t enter the girls dormitories.

You’re not going to tell me?

I let you figure it out. I’ll see you on the way to breakfast.

Ok, goodnight my delicately cooked pastry puff.

Oh Merlin!

“kiss” Goodnight my lovely.

Goodnight love.


	19. Chapter 19 - Late Feb

  
Author's notes: ians actions  


* * *

Ron made his way toward the Slytherin dorms. He wanted to get his hands on Pansy as soon as possible. He caught sight of her moving fast and with an angry face. 

Malfoy came into view beside her and behind him Ian followed. She sped up and when she saw him she began a light run. Draco saw her destination and held back, stopping. 

Ron slid an arm around her shoulder as she met up with him, sliding her own around his waist. She kept moving fast, wanting to get into the Great Hall. 

“Pansy what’s wrong.” He asked. 

“I’m going to kill him.” She ground out with clenched teeth.

“Which one? Because I’ll take the other one.” His ploy worked. He smiled as Pansy giggled and went to her normal gate. 

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron she rested her head on the table. “Alright then,” Ron said, “what happened?”

“Something happened?” Ginny asked. Harry, Hermione, and Neville moved closer. 

“Well, it began in the morning. I came down and found them waiting in the common room for me.”

“Oh yeah, I found out why they couldn’t get up the stairs.” Ron added quickly. Pansy laughed. 

“What stairs?” Neville asked. 

“It’s an old charm. The stairs to the girls dormitories turn into a slide when boys try to get on them. The founders thought boys were too naughty to be trusted.” Neville and Harry looked shocked as Hermione explained. 

“Complain later,” Ginny said leaning forward, “Pansy go on.” 

“So I walk toward the entrance, and they blocked my path. I tried to get around them and that’s when Draco told me that since Ian was back, I could chuck Ron. He seems to think that distance was the reason I didn’t want to get back with Ian, and now that distance isn’t an issue there was nothing stopping me.”

“So he thinks your going to chuck me?” Ron said sliding his arm around her waist and nuzzling her ear. 

“Ron,” she said giggling, “what are you doing?”

“It’s getting under Malfoy’s collar.” Neville told them. “He’s fuming.

“So what happened Pansy?” Hermione asked. 

“Well,” she didn’t bother moving away from Ron, “I told him I was happy with Ron and had moved on. Ian wouldn’t take no for an answer, he said he had come back to give me another chance.”

“Oh Pansy,” Ginny feigned insult, “how dare you not rush back to his arms.”

Pansy laughed. “Well, I told him where he could shove his second chance, then slapped him.” The three boys around her each raised a hand and rubbed their cheeks. “I told him if he didn’t leave me alone the next assault would be a knee in his cock.” The three boys grunted and brought their knees together. 

 

They didn’t have classes together today, so she was on her own, but they agreed to meet during their free period before lunch. Ron was in the library waiting for her. He went down one of the many aisles looking for a book when he heard voices. He leaned closer to shelf and heard two girls talking on the other side. 

“I don’t know what she sees in him. I mean who’d want Weasley when this new guys wants her.” Ron stayed silent listening. He loved spying on female conversation, it was like sneaking behind enemy lines. 

“What does he have over Ian?”

“Hey you two,” a third girl said walking up, “I overheard Pansy one day taking to Weasley’s sister about what he did for Valentines Day. The whole romantic picnic and everything. He had all her favorite foods, and get this, he didn’t even ask for sex.”

“Is he queer?” Ron rolled his eyes.

“From what Pansy said, he never pressures her for anything. Doesn’t even yell or argue.”

“Well, I guess that’s a good trait in a man.” Ron shook his head, grinning. “But Ian can be just as considerate, all it takes is a little training.” Ron rubbed his eyes.

“He must eat a mean pussy.” One girl speculated. Ron blushed and went back to his table opening his book. 

“What happened to you?” Pansy asked, opening her bag. “You’re bright red.”

Ron looked off at three girls who came out of the aisle next to the one he was in. There was two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw. Pansy saw them two and waved to one. “I overheard them talking.” Ron said. 

“What did they say?” She asked smiling, knowing full well what those three talked about nonstop.

“Why you would stay with me rather then Ian ‘dumb as fuck’.” He said, causing her giggling.

“And they came to what conclusion?”

“That I am gifted in the oral department.” He admitted turning even redder. 

“Well,” she moved closer to him, rubbing her breasts against his arm, “you are very talented.”

“Am I?” He asked, looking down at her on his arm.

“Oh yes, the way you use your lips and tongue together make me shutter in convulsions.” She whispered to him. 

“Like that do you?” He said smiling. He loved hearing her praise.

“I love it, it feels like a kiss on my lips.” She said leaning closer.

“I love both your lips you know, they both taste divine.” Pansy smiled and rested her forehead on his arm. She smiled into his robes as she felt his kiss on her head.

 

True to his word, Professor Snape spoke with both Draco and Ian about their altercation with Pansy in the common room. He told them both that if they continued to harass her as they did, she could lodge a formal complaint and that would put them in danger of expulsion. 

They seemed to keep their distance after that and for the next few weeks, Pansy thought she was finally finding some peace. As she was talking with Ron through her parchment, Millicent came in saying Draco wanted to talk to her and was waiting in the common room. 

She told Ron she’d be back in a moment, then went to the common room. Draco was sitting in an armchair, waiting. “What is it Draco?”

“We wanted to talk to you.” He said. 

“We?” When she spoke Ian came out from behind one of the curtains.


	20. Chapter 20 - March

  
Author's notes: a talk   


* * *

“I should have known.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

“Don’t blame Millicent, she didn’t see him. We want to talk Pansy.” Draco said to her.

“You want to talk but neither of you listen. Has it occurred to you that I might not want to talk.”

“Panzy, pleze, ve vish only to talk.” This was the most polite she had heard him so she sat, but not to the loveseat he was gesturing to. He obviously wanted to sit beside her, she took a seat in an armchair facing them. 

“Make it fast, I’m busy.” She crossed her legs and waited. 

“Pansy, Ian has been trying to speak to you, but you returned all his letters and you won’t see him here. Don’t you think he’s entitled to at least a talk?”

“No, I don’t.” She told Draco, then turned to Ian. “You left me for someone who you said had a better background than me.” 

“Pleze Panzy, I vas miztakin in leavink you. I know ziz now.” He said. 

“Yes and I was stupid to think you liked me. I know this now. You were looking not at me but at someone who would be a good match. You wanted someone with connections. Then you found someone with even better connection, making me a waste of time. Seeing as how you are so ready to get me back makes me believe that this girl didn’t have such as good a background as you thought.” He fell silent. “Did she have a good background?”

“Yez, qvite nobel, but…..” Pansy’s face grew to a wide grin. 

“She was a bit more of a bitch then you thought and you couldn’t stand being with her.” She let her head roll back as she laughed. “Well, that’s what you get when you value someone only for what they can do for you.” 

“Panzy, I vas hopink ve might try zis agin. Ve had a good time, did vee not?” He said. Pansy smiled at him and looking aside recited his own words back to him. 

“ ‘My dearest Pansy, please understand that I am very sorry for having to do this, but surely you cannot place too much importance into a summer romance. How could we possibly commit to each other, when we have still another year to finish school and several countries between us?’ ” She stopped and looked at him. 

“Panzy, I vas hurt dat ve vould not see each ozzer, it vould ‘ave been ‘ard but I am here now, zere iz no reazon ve cannot conteenue.” 

She looked away again and gave him more of his own words. “ ‘To be honest with you Pansy I have met a young lady here. She is a good match for me and has excellent family connections. Her lineage is well respected and being a part of it would open many doors for me. Surely you can see how an advantageous marriage would benefit me. I hope you understand.’ ” She looked at him and smiled. 

“Panzy,….” 

“Don’t ‘Panzy’ me. I was nothing but a pastime for you to distract yourself during the summer. Stay away from me Ian, there is no way I’m going to let you treat me that way again. You disrespected me in the worst way imaginable.” She stood and started to leave. 

“Wait Pansy….” Draco stood. 

“No you wait Draco, I never asked you to accept me and Ron, I only asked that you not make life hard for me. You promised to leave him alone and true, you haven’t physically done anything, but how do you think I feel when you set me up like this?” The tears had started to fall and Draco could only stand there looking at her. “Don’t think about Ron, think about me. You are pushing me at a man knowing he hurt me. Don’t you remember when I cried? How much it hurt for him to cast me aside. Now you would rather I be hurt again then be with a man who respects me and makes me happy. Do I mean so little to you?” Draco hung his head as Pansy went upstairs. 

The room was empty as she was glad. She climbed into her bed, her tears falling freely now. She took up her parchment and quill. She saw her name written three times. 

Ron?

You’re back? What happened?

Draco and Ian were in the common room. 

What happened?

Meet me in the astronomy tower.

Pansy what’s wrong? 

Now.

 

She rolled up the parchment and left her room. She practically ran through the common room. She saw Draco and Ian still sitting there but neither got up or tried to stop her. 

She made it to the astronomy tower in record time. She leaned on the balcony and let her tears come out in full force. Her body was shaking as she cried. She heard footsteps and turned to see Ron coming up the stairs. His face when white when he saw her tear stricken expression. 

“What happened?” He said coming forward. She threw herself into his arms and let her tears fall until she had no more. He held her while she cried, not letting go. She had drenched his shoulder but he said nothing. When she had cried her eyes out they sat down. 

“What happened love?” He asked her. She poured out the conversation that took place only a few moments. 

“I’m not upset that Ian said what he said, I got over that long ago. But it just hurt that Draco wants me to go back to that. He knew how hurt I was. He knew what I was treated like. He even read Ian’s letter. How could he want me to go back to that? I thought he was my friend. I know that when Ian first called it off, Draco thought we should try again, but eventually he thought it was a good idea. He saw my side eventually, but now that Ian is back, it’s like he forgot what I went through.” 

Ron didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss as to how to comfort her. “I thought he was my friend.” She cried out. “I thought he cared about me.” 

“Pansy, he does.” She looked at him.

“How can you say that? Look at how he’s treated you. He may not have raised his own wand but he caused it.” 

He took a breath in. “Yeah I know that, but he is your friend and I guess he thinks your making a mistake with me. If a friend was making what you thought was a mistake wouldn’t you try and stop it? He may have gone overboard but doesn’t he do that with everything?” 

Pansy had to concede that part. “Yes he does, subtly is not his strong point.” 

“Maybe seeing you so upset tonight will make him see he’s not really helping. You said he was quiet when you cried. Right?” She nodded. “Maybe he sees now. Sometimes blokes don’t understand until we see tears flow.” She gave him a harsh look. “It’s the truth. Pathetic. But the truth. Some of us need to see the extreme of our actions before we understand what we are doing.” 

“That’s doesn’t make what he’s done right Ron.” She said. 

“No, I agree it doesn’t but, sometimes you make an ass of yourself before you realize you’ve made an ass of yourself. Trust me I‘ve done that many times, I know a bit about making an ass of oneself.”

She laughed at his wording. Ron had unusual ways of explaining himself. He always thought huge words were unnecessary. Plain and simple was more his style. 

She let herself get taken into a snog session. Ron always made her feel better. She lost herself to his lips and caresses for awhile, then he walked her to her common room. 

She had to talk to Draco alone. He had to know how she felt. She promised Ron she would talk to him that night. She had planned to finish some homework after curfew. Maybe through the parchment they could help each other. She told him she would keep the parchment with her when she spoke to him.

She settled herself at a table in the common room, her books and parchment on a small table in the corner. The parchment was under a book, out of the way until she had spoken to Draco. She didn’t have to wait long. 

She caught him moving across the common room. He was walking slowly, unsure of how to act with her now. She gave a small nod to the empty chair beside her. He walked over and sat down. 

“Are you alright now?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she smiled, “I’m fine now.”

“I take it you went to see him.” Draco said. Pansy took note that he didn’t say ‘Weasel-be’. 

“Yes, I did.” They were each avoiding each others eyes. 

“I bet he had some choice words.” He began toying with a book she had out.

“He said I needed to understand how you feel.” Draco looked up, not bothering to hide his shock. Pansy had to smile. “He said he most likely would have tried to clue a friend in to what he thought was a mistake.”

Draco leaned back. “He said that?” Pansy nodded. “So do you understand what I’m doing?” He asked.

“I do, Draco but I need you to know some things.” He folded his arms on the table, waiting. “Do you remember how hurt I was when I got his letter?” Draco nodded. “I know you thought I should have fought for him, it took you some time but you saw how I felt.” He nodded. “Draco, there is no way he would respect me. He never will. I am not going to put myself in a position to be tossed aside again.”

“Pansy, maybe he’s learned his lesson.” Draco still tried to press his point.

“I have learned my lesson too Draco. If I go back, I’ll be letting him know that he can treat me any way he wants and he’ll get away with it. I don’t want to be treated like that. Where would it end?” Draco fell silent. He hadn’t thought about that. “Besides, you don’t learn a lesson until you suffer. I suffered because of him. If he’s suffering from me then let him, it’s not my concern. Maybe the next girl he ends up with will be treated better.” She had spoken quietly but with directness, and Draco took in every word.

“I’m sorry.” He said. She leaned over and hugged him. He had been her friend for so long, and the last thing she wanted was for fights to go on between them. 

“You must be serious about him.” Draco said, again leaning back in his chair. 

“Ron isn’t the reason I won’t consider Ian again. Ian himself is the reason I won’t consider Ian again.” The blonde smiled at her. “Draco, can I ask you something?” He gave her a nod. “Ron told me that some men don’t understand women until they see tears. Is that true? That was the first time I cried in front of you because of something you did, but you listened.”

“I guess that’s true, some men just can’t handle crying.” He looked at her again. “Don’t do it in front of me anymore.” The two friends allowed themselves a laugh. 

“Draco,” she said, “I don’t want to talk with him. I need you to make Ian understand that I want him to stay away.” Draco’s face became just as serious as hers.

“I’ll let him know.” With that Draco took his leave, heading to his dorm. Pansy let Ron know what had happened with the parchment. She was in much better spirits now.


	21. chapter 21 - April

  
Author's notes: fight  


* * *

Over the next two months the reactions Pansy and Ron had initially received began to temper down. The talk with Draco had done a lot to curb the tension. Anything he did hurt Pansy, and he didn’t want that. He understood now that she was the one who had to deal with the backlash he had encouraged. 

The rest of Slytherin house took on an ‘I-don’t-care-attitude’, the novelty having worn off. Ian himself acted like a sore looser and didn’t hesitate to give his opinion of Ron to anyone who would listen. 

The only problem was that nobody cared anymore. The ‘Ron-Pansy Situation’ as people referred to them now, had been going on far too long and if they split now, it would be for their own reasons and not because of the talk.

Ian however wasn’t satisfied with this and found himself making enemies in his own house. Slytherins may have been primarily known for cunning ambition, but they were also known for dignity in the face of rejection. Ian’s tantrums at not getting Pansy to see his way was fast getting on everyone’s nerves. 

He had hopes that there would be those who sided with his opinion, but after five months of openly dating, it was obvious that Ron and Pansy could take all the talk for what is was, just talk. The men in Slytherin thought he was acting like a little girl, and ladies couldn’t stand his temper. At this point if he tried dating anyone else, he would be hard pressed to find a girl who would overlooked his malicious attitude towards the couple. 

He began being ostracized in his own house as well, with the exception of about three or four. His hopes and goals of making connections that would be to his advantage were failing. He blamed it all on Ron Weasley. 

It was mid to late April when he made the decision to confront Ron. He wanted Ron to see how close he and Pansy were during the summer, but Draco said it was a bad idea, and it would make Pansy even more angry with him then she already was. 

“Ian, he has a woman like Pansy on his arm,” Draco had said, “even he isn’t thick enough to chuck her.” 

It took a massive amount of will power to brush off Draco’s insult, but it proved that he would be of no help and his two friends were no help either. Crabbe trusted Draco’s word like it was divine scripture, and Goyle actually liked Ron. Ian recalled a moment when Ron had set up Goyle with some crazy blonde.

No. They would be no help at all. Ian had to do this on his own. He did, however, have one weapon left over. Now might be the right time to use it. 

 

Ron left herbology and headed down the hall. Pansy had arithmancy, and Hermione and Harry had history of magic, so he planned to use the extra time before he met Pansy to get some homework done. 

He was walking down the corridor to the library when he heard an unmistakable voice. “Mizter Veazley, mite I have a vord?” Ron turned and faced him, fully intent on being the bigger man. 

“What can I do for you Mr….uh …Mr…. I’m sorry, I don’t want to chop up your name.” He said. 

“Iz alrite, I vish to zpeek of Panzy.” He said gesturing to a nearby bench. 

“Oh?” Ron remained where he was, wanting to keep the advantage of his extra three inches in height over Ian. “What about her?”

“I vizh to zpeek wiz her, but zhe avoidz my compony.” He said. 

“What can I do about that?” He asked. 

“I vish you to tell her that it iz alrite to zpeek vizh me.”

“She already knows that.” Ian gave him an odd look. “Did you think I told her not to talk to you?” Ian looked away and then back. Ron let out a chuckle. “No, I don’t tell Pansy who she can and can’t talk to, that’s her decision.” Ian’s face became hard. 

“Zurly you realize zat zhe iz above you in ztatuz.” His insult made Ron laugh. 

“I case you hadn’t been made aware, every girl at this school is above me in status.” 

“Vat kin you offer her? I know vhat zhe vants.” He reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter, handing it to Ron without words. He recognized Pansy’s script right away. 

Ian  
I can’t wait to see the castle your family has in the country. I have often dreamed of living in a castle, dressing in the best robes and hosting the most attended parties. Going to wonderful places all over the world. Having a loving, compassionate man devoted to me. Oh Ian, the fabulous life we can have when we are done with school, I cannot wait. 

 

Ron handed the letter back. “Do you think you can give her this?”

“Yiz I kin.” He said with confidence pocketing the letter. “Ziz iz zee life zhe vants and I am abel to give it to her.”

“You already failed at the compassionate loving and devoted bit.” Ian glared at Ron. “You said yourself in a letter that she shouldn’t put too much into a summer fling. That alone shows you didn’t love her if it was just a sexual thing to you. Tossing her aside for another woman doesn’t define devotion does it? And let’s face it, you can hardly be compassionate if you told her that her family lineage was good enough now can you?” 

Ian’s face was twisted in rage. Under his cloak, his fists were clenched. His final tool had failed to have the desired affect.

“I may not be able to buy her castles and jewels, but I can be compassionate, I can be devoted and I do love her.” Ian’s face was bright red at Ron’s words. As a nearby class let out, Ron again addressed Ian. “Pansy can leave me anytime she wants to but she hasn’t. She stayed and I’m going to do anything I can to make her want to stay. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He turned and continued toward the library. 

Ian took advantage of a back being presented to him and flew at the retreating redhead. Ron felt the air leave his body as he was brought to the floor. He grunted out as a fist connected with his lower back sending pain shooting up his body. 

Yells and screams filled the hallway as Ron rose and tossed Ian off his back. He just managed to get to his feet when Ian ran a shoulder into his stomach. This time Ron was ready.

Instead of losing his balance Ron braced his feet apart and hardened his stomach. Pushing forward Ron and the foreigner grappled, but while Ian was trying to dislodge Ron, Ron only wanted to deflect the assault. He was not only three inches taller, but he also had an extra fifteen to pounds on him. 

Ron felt hands on each arm and saw another body over Ian. It took a few moments but eventually the young men were pulled apart. Ron noticed that Professor Snape had Ian in a firm hold. Looked to his sides, he saw Malfoy and Goyle had each of his arms. He stopped struggling and they released him. 

Ron tried to stand up straight but the initial blow to his lower back made him hunch and groan. “Mr. Weasley,” Ron looked up at Professor Snape, “go to the hospital wing now. Mr. Gogyle, make sure he gets there, then meet me in the headmasters office. You’re coming to the headmasters office with me now,” he said keeping his hold on Ian’s robes, “Mr. Malfoy you come with me also.” He took Ian off with him, Malfoy following behind. 

Goyle took Ron’s bag along with his and walked him to the hospital wing. “He got you hard that first time didn’t he?”

“Yes, I wasn’t ready for him and he got me to the ground fast. He picked a soft spot to attack.” Ron held his lower back, feeling the spot already tender to the touch. 

“Sounds like him. Professor Snape saw the whole thing. He was at the end of the hall with us when Ian charged. I have a feeling he’s going to be sent back to Durmstum.” 

“Good.” They had arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey ushered him into a bed. She used magic to removed his clothes from the waist up and got him into a hospital issue pajama top. 

It was a simple bruise that was easy to heal. He was given a potion and as he relaxed in his cot, Pansy dashed in. “Ron, …oh my Ron….what happened?” She sat beside his bed taking his hand. 

“Ian got a little out of hand that’s all, it’s just a bruise on my back, it’s fine now.” 

“Then why are you still here?” She asked, stroking his hair. 

“Madam Pomfrey wants to check it. I should be out of here at dinner. I could leave now but she said to relax.” 

Pansy stayed with him for the next hour listening to the whole story of what happened, until Madam Pomfrey dismissed him. Pansy was fuming at Ian’s actions as they walked to Gryffindor tower. “Would you like to come in?” He asked. Pansy lifted her eyebrows. 

“She has to wait at the bottom of the stairs first.” The fat lady threw out. 

“Don’t be rude.” Ron told her, then turned to Pansy. “I’m sorry. Just at the stairs while I give the password.” She descended the stairs until the portrait swung open, then hurried inside with Ron. 

“Pansy! Ron! What happened, there’s talk about a fight.” Hermione jumped up right away. 

“Yeah there was. I’m going to change. I’ll be right back. Pansy can fill you in.” He kissed her cheek and ran up to his dorm to change. 

“Well, this is Gryffindor.” Hermione said waving her arms around the common room. 

“Wow, it’s really….red.” Hermione laughed at her words. 

“How is Slytherin decorated?” She asked. 

“Mostly black.” She answered, sitting where Hermione gestured. She filled in the other girl on what Ron had told her in the hospital wing. 

“He’s sure to be expelled now.” Hermione said. “To attack a student, let alone behind his back. And Professor Snape has already spoken to him about behavior hasn’t he?”

“Yes, not about fighting, but about harassing me.” She said. 

“Well, that will not make things easier for him. Did he really think Ron would tell you who to talk to?” She asked. 

“He must have. Ron told me he was shocked when he said that he never asked me to stop talking to him. He had to believe that Ron had objected to it.” 

“Now we all know what kind of boyfriend he would be. He wasn’t like that during the summer was he?”

“It was only us during the summer so it never came up.” Hermione dismissed the thought and when Ron arrived the three left for the great hall.


	22. chapter 22 - May

  
Author's notes: an offer  


* * *

Ian was indeed expelled. He was retrieved by the Durmstrum Headmaster that evening. His belongings were retrieved by Professor Snape and sent off the next morning. 

The story had snowballed to a dashing tale of Ron defending her honor when she was attacked in the hall, and Ian being sent back to Bulgaria for his own safety. Pansy found it funny since she didn’t find out about the fight until twenty minutes after it ended. Ron was in the hospital wing by then. 

With Ian gone, Ron and Pansy were able to relax. Ron began thinking about what he would do after school was over. It was in two months time. He didn’t want to stay at home for longer then he had to. 

His brothers had a shop in Diagon Alley, where they lived in a flat above the shop. They had bought a Hogsmeade location and offered Ron a job tending that location for them. He accepted right away. He would be able to work for his brothers while working toward his other goal. Broom stick designs.

When his broomstick broke last year he had repaired it himself, adding a few adjustments of his own. He realized it flew much faster and with a higher accuracy rate. 

Looking into the design field he saw that designers themselves made quite a lot, but since he didn’t want to live at home, he needed a job while he got started. Working for his brothers gave him the opportunity to concentrate on a few designs he started on. His brothers were going to pay for him to mind the shop but not charge him rent on the flat. They each new he wanted to get out of the house. It would give him some privacy and extra time. 

His brothers had asked if Pansy was going to live with him. They didn’t plan to charge her rent and mentioned that she could give Ron a hand if he needed it, since this shop would be smaller in size then the one in Diagon Alley. The question had come as a shock but the more he thought of it, the more the idea appealed to him. 

He sent them an owl saying he didn’t know yet and would talk to Pansy about it. Did she want to live with him? He realized that they hadn’t talked about the future at all. Would she want to continue after school? He thought they made a good pair and would stay together. He knew they had to talk about how to make it work. Living with him would be ideal, but he wouldn’t pressure her. 

The opportunity to talk came later that week. Pansy and Ron had finished up with their work early and were taking a leisurely walk along the grounds outside. 

“Pansy, have you thought about what you want to do after we leave here?” He asked. 

“I actually have. I thought about writing. I have several stories and I read those romance novels all the time. I was thinking how I could come up with much better plotlines then those.” She said. 

“Really? Wow, I want to read some.” He said. “I think you’d be great at that.” 

“You think so?” He nodded. “Well I have the addresses to a few publishing firms, all I have to do is polish off some manuscripts to send and see how it goes. What about you?” 

“I’m going to work for my brothers in Hogsmeade while I get started on designing.” 

“Designing what?” She asked. 

“Broomsticks.” She smiled widely. 

“Ron that’s the perfect field for you. You’ll be brilliant. I saw what you did with yours that year. I bet you could specify in brooms for quidditch players.” 

He smiled. “Yeah I thought about that already.” He fell silent and took on a serious look. “I’ll be living above the shop in Hogsmeade. There’s a flat right above it.” 

She smiled. “Would you mind a visitor every now and then?” She said with a wink. 

“I wouldn’t mind a flat mate.” He said. She stopped and looked up at him. 

“A flat mate? You want me to live with you?” She asked. 

“Yeah. My brothers wouldn’t charge us rent. From what I’ll be making at the store, I can take care of any bills we have while we get started. I know it’s sudden, and if you’d rather not, I understand, but the offer is there.” 

“It would take time for me to sell a book. I’d be living off you for awhile. That doesn’t bother you?” She asked. 

“No. I’ll be working. I’ll be living there anyway, that’s already been decided. I’m just saying if you wanted a place to live rather then stay home, there is a place for you. No I don’t mind at all.” 

She thought for a moment. “I don’t know Ron… I mean…” He stopped her. 

“I don’t want to pressure you. You can think about it. We still have just under two months left in school. Even if you are still unsure, you can always visit like you said.” He hugged her waist pulling her closer. “Maybe you can even spend the odd night.” He said smiling. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” They shared a kiss. Both were anxious for more time together but year end exams were coming soon, and most of their spare time was spent studying. “We haven’t been together in so long.” Pansy said during their kiss. 

“Yes I know, I miss your body.” He was holding her tightly. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes of course.” She said with swollen lips. She looked so gorgeous. He had to have her again. 

“Come with me.” He dashed across the ground. They disappeared into an empty closet and sealed the door. Ron muttered a spell he heard that would camouflage the door to look like a stretch of wall, and a silencing spell so they wouldn’t be heard. 

Turning to Pansy he kissed her again. She returned it full force, holding his shoulders. Ron had his hands under her shirt searching out her breasts, she let go and pulled the buttons apart. Ron unhooked the clasp in between her breasts, freeing them to his hands. 

She gasped as she felt his hands cover her. She hadn’t felt this in so long. She was fire for him. “Oh Ron.” She gasped out. Ron dropped to his knees and hooked one of her knees over his shoulder. Lifting her up, he hooked her other leg on his shoulder. Standing with her on his shoulders, leaning against the wall, he reached for her kickers pulling them aside and plunging his tongue into her pussy. 

She was already soaked from the anticipation. She wove her fingers in Ron’s hair pulling him into her pussy. Spreading her thighs as wide as she could without falling off his shoulders. Ron licked and lapped at her fluids. He loved eating her pussy, it was too delicious to ignore. 

He reached for her ass letting her ease down until she had wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked her nipples, squeezing her ass. He was groaning into her chest. 

“I need you Ron.” She told him. He broke the kiss, pressing her against the wall. Lifting her skirt, he took his wand and used a slicing spell to cut her kickers away. Lifting her higher with one arm, he quickly pushed his jeans open and pushed them down his hips. 

In one swift movement he was buried to the hilt. “Oh yes! Ron I’ve missed this!” She called out, holding his close. 

“I know you have Pansy, so have I.” He moved quickly. Bracing his feet apart he rose up hard and deep, plunging himself into her wetness. She thrust back taking him deep. “You like that my dear don’t you.” 

“Oh yes Ron, just like that. Harder!” She said, gripping his shoulders as she bounced up and down, keeping her legs locked around him. “Yes Ron like that ohh ….”

“That’s it my darling….fuck your so wet……you must really like a good fucking. Especially when there could be someone just outside the door.” He said driving himself into her deeper and harder. “There could be one of your friends that don’t like me, less then a foot away, while I’m in here fucking your pussy.” Pansy’s breasts were being thrown about and her hair was bouncing up and down. “Tell me Pansy, I like hearing you talk.” 

“Fuck me Ron, fuck me deep…” She said looking down at him. Ron went mental fucking her up against the wall, driving his cock into her body. “You like that talk do you Ron?” She teased. 

“Yes I do,” he said gripping her hips tighter, “I love it when you get nasty.”

“Make me cum Ron, I want to bathe you in my juice.” She said. Ron nearly lost it. He reached down while he fucked her and found her hot spot. Flicking his finger over it, she started yelling out. He saw her nipples pucker and felt her pussy start to tighten down on him. Her body was acting on its own, driving itself on by the thought of students even professors walking outside. 

“Oh yes! …..yes! …….yes! …..yes!…..yes!……yyyyeeeessssssss!!!!!!!!!” She cried out. Ron grunted as he felt the fluids she released flow down his sac. She loosened her body and relaxed, still holding him. 

Ron sped up, pushing her against the wall. He moved his arms and hooked his elbows under her knees. Pressing his hands flat on the wall, she was spread open as he fucked her hard, bouncing his hips off hers. 

Pansy felt herself being pushed into the stone wall. She would have bruises tomorrow, she knew it but it was too much of a turn on to see Ron driven to uncontrollable lust as he took her. “Fuck me Ron, fuck me…. fill me up… fill my cunt with your cum.” She would have blushed at saying those words but Ron’s reaction was far from embarrassing. 

He let out a groan. “Damn Pansy ……argh …..argh ….argh ….argh ….aarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhn!!!!!!!!!” He plunged into her body. Pansy was almost pushed right through the wall. “Fuck Pansy.” He leaned against her resting his face in her shoulder. 

Pansy clutched him to keep from falling. “I like a nice quicky every now and then.” She said holding him. 

“I’ll keep that mind.” Using his wand he cleaned them both up. Listening to the wall, he waiting until there was almost no noise, then they crept outside.


	23. chapter 23 - the final letter

  
Author's notes: Ron's final love letter  


* * *

Pansy and Ron graduated with good marks from Hogwarts. Not the best marks, those places went to Hermione and Draco, which not one person was surprised about. Pansy decided to go home first off, which Ron understood. 

Ron settled into his flat above the shop in Hogsmeade. His mother wanted him to try for a position at the Ministry but Ron had other ideas. His brothers had a staff that Ron managed. This gave Ron the option of actually working the store four days out of the week. He used this time to work on designs. He had sold some upgrade ideas that did well, and now he had been contracted for actual broom designs. If his first one did well, he would be commissioned to draft sport model for quidditch players. 

Pansy had sent out several manuscripts to publishers and after three rejections, had finally sold one. She wanted to have some kind of steady income before she moved in with Ron. She didn’t like the idea of living off him, she wanted to contribute. Ron told her he understood her wishes and they agreed to buy a home together after they had saved a significant amount and made a stronger income each.

Over the next year, Ron became a success, and Pansy became a success. While they knew they wanted a home together, Ron turned his thoughts toward a more serious commitment. 

Pansy still lived at home, but spent the night an average of three nights a week. Ron thought about what he really wanted. He would do it the way they started. He would write a letter. 

 

My Dearest Pansy,   
I suppose you are wondering why I am writing to you like this. Well, sometimes I sit here at night thinking about the letters we used to write to each other while we were in school.   
They were a comfort to me then, and they still are. When I can’t be with you I take them out and read them. Yes, I kept all of them. They make me feel closer to you. Seeing how we fell in love heals my heart when I’m alone.   
I remember how mad you got when I confessed to looking at your breasts, which I still do by the way. How we became friends and lovers through those letters. The nasty words and hexes that came our way and how we still stuck together through all that.  
Nobody would have ever imagined we would have ended up together, much less last as long as we have. You have become a part of me and I cannot live without you.   
You are a woman of distinction, class elegance and style. I don’t know how I ever deserved you, but I’m glad you thought me worthy. I have something to ask you Pansy, and I thought that using the way we first fell in love would be the right way.   
You are my dream, my comfort, my joy, my strength, my confidant, my heart, my life and my very soul. I am nothing without you. So in my final letter to my lover, please Pansy, marry me.  
Love always, Ronald 

 

Pansy let the letter fall to the floor and jumped into the floo. When she emerged in Ron’s flat he was standing there in his jeans and t shirt, as casual as always, holding out a ring box with a marquis cut solitaire diamond. Pansy laughed herself into his arms and squeezed, the tears flowing down her face. Her body was shaking from her crying. 

“Is that a yes?” He whispered as he held her.

Pansy began crying harder and pulled back to look at him. “YES!!!!!” She cried out. Ron let out a howl and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept on crying. Ron let his own tears fall as he held her. She said yes. She said she would marry him. 

The End


End file.
